Maniac meets Bombshell
by 13672
Summary: A man with nothing but a number for a name is inducted into Team RWBY and Beacon Academy after they pull him from the hospital. How does he fit in? How does he react to his first friends and enemies? How does he react to feeling...something for a certain Blonde Brawler? NEXT CHAPTER CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruby Rose woke up, her team were all still asleep and she was normally the first one to wake up. She yawned and cracked her back, stretching all the stiffness from her body before leaping out of bed. Her energy first thing in the morning even surprised her.

She grabbed her combat clothes, knowing that her and her team had an assignment today and it'd get them all out of daily class. She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it and began to change. The second and third members of her team heard the door being opened and closed and they stretched out as well, getting out of bed.

"So Blake-" Weiss began as she swung her legs out of bed. "Where's our assignment for today? I missed it yesterday because of our faithful leaders' shenanigans." She asked the feline of their group. Blake yawned and crawled out from her bottom bunk.

"Well, after we get changed we have to go for the Bullhead bay, to see Proffesser Oobleck. He's taking us on a history tour of an abandoned...warehouse I think it was?" She questionned herself more at the end, not fully remembering the place either. Ruby burst through the bathroom door, having gotten dressed and went through her morning routine. She eyed the sleeping blonde brawler.

Almost her full routine.

Blake slapped her arms to her ears when Ruby let out a ferocious screech at the top bunk, Yang waking up with tired eyes and a loud groan.

"Rubes...Stop wakin me up like that." She complained, getting up and hearing her back protest to it. She climbed down from her top bunk and did a full stretch, Weiss heading for the bathroom with her combat clothing after Ruby.

"We have a history assignment today, we've to go in half an hour..." She whispered, but not quiet enough as she heard Weiss bellow from the bathroom.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing Weiss!" Ruby sang to her, probably not convincing her but it kept her quiet. Blake grabbed her clothes and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Ruby, do you know where our assignment is today?" Ruby had a thoughtful look on her face and Yang listened in.

"I think it was some old hospital? It's abandoned, I know that much but it's in the middle of no-where and has been empty for a few years." She told her, Blake nodding now as she remembered it. She nodded her thanks to Ruby when Weiss came out of the bathroom, washed and ready.

"We're going to be late!" Weiss shouted at them, Ruby laughing at Yang's groan again.

"Ice queen, shut up please. We still got plenty of time to get there." Yang said cooly, Weiss reacting to the use of her nickname.

"Don't call me that!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

"Guys! Enough, we got a test ahead of us and it isn't an easy one." She calmed the two down, Blake coming out of the bathroom now.

"She is right, we can't afford to be fighting right now, not when we have something like this ahead of us." Blake informed them, the group all nodding along with her.

"Fine, I need a shower." Yang said, completely ignoring everything else that had been said and ran to the bathroom with her clothes and towel. The three girls sat in the room, talking about their upcoming task.

"So, think the place is haunted?" Ruby asked, Weiss sighing at her leaders immaturity and Blake only smirking.

"No, Ruby. Nothing will be in there but ruined paper and medical equipment." Blake said.

"I don't know about that."Weiss interjected. Blake looked at her, she continued on.

"I mean, Oobleck said this place was renouned for some shady goings on, we could find something a lot worse than needles and paper." Blake nodded, Ruby got curious.

"What kind of shady things?"

"I don't think he mentionned, just that it was something that got the entire hospital shut down and every other hospital across the planet health checked and inspected." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Sheesh, so pretty dark things?" Weiss only nodded as she replied.

"Probably."

"I wouldn't worry about it, all of the things too shady for the public would have been taken away by the police when it closed." Ruby felt a sense of relief wash over her when she heard that, Blake was right. Yang came through the door after twenty minutes of the girls talking, her hair was brushed perfectly and she washed, dressed and pumped for a fight.

"About time." Weiss said aggravatedly as she got up, sheathing her rapier.

"Weiss." Ruby said, warning her.

"Sorry, but she shouldn't have been that long." Yang giggled as she replied, scooping Weiss in for a hug.

"Sorry Icey Weissy!"

"Enough with the names-" Blake cut the two off and stopped them from fighting, getting their attention and tapping her wrist, telling them they had little time to get to the Bullhead. The girls left their dorm and proceeded outside.

They left the dorms block, passing JNPR on the way and waving them off on their test, a village in the north was being stalked by grimm so they had to go as a defence. JNPR waved them off and wished them luck on theirs as well.

The girls got outside and saw preffesser Oobleck standing at a Bullhead with his thermos and long trech-coat on, backpack starpped on to his back as well. The girls approached him and went to get on the Bullhead when he stopped them.

"You're forty seconds late, girls! What happened!?" He shouted at them as the Bullhead's engine roared to life. Ruby gestured to her clothes and he looked to sigh, but she couldn't hear anything. He waved to the pilot that they were ready and they all piled on to the ship. It took off once they were all on-board and the door had had closed. It was much more quiet inside the Bullhead, Blake was thankful for that as her cat ears couldn't take much more of it.

"So girls, did any of you research the institute we're going to for today's expedition?" He was met with blank gazes, he sighed again.

"I worried as much, it's alright. I know what places to go and what places not to go." He said to the group, pulling his backpack from his back and setting it on his lap, patting it a few times.

"Sir, what's the history of this place?" Weiss asked, the group all looked at him.

"It's...well, bad history I'm afraid. I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you, you're young women now and will be treated as such." He steadied himself as a small bit of turbulence hit the Bullhead, it steadied after a few seconds though and he drew a breath.

"This place was known to be a common drugs den in it's early days, but it closed their den down when the authorities got suspicious." He paused to remember what else there was.

"That doesn't seem so bad, right?" Ruby asked her team, they all shrugged.

"Then there were the screams of their patients." Oobleck said solemly.

"It was for rehabilitation and was obviously being used for something more than that. But the owner, the new one after the previous one had died. The new owner began to torture his patients, at first it was for science but later it was discovered he was as sick as the patients there. He had them tied up in his office, he used various tools on them like blowtorches and small screws, anything to inflict permanent trauma, so he could keep them there for longer." He paused for a breath, seeing the girls faces looking disgusted.

"His female patients however, they were special to him. He was damaged in the head, very badly damaged and needed help but he'd refuse it-"

"We're five minutes out sir!" The pilot shouted to the proffesser, Oobleck nodded to him and continued. "And so, he would allow his male staff to rape the female patients, sexual harrassment and abuse, all part of daily life there. Whenever a patient got pregnant, he'd take them to his room and have them bound." He began to think of how to word the rest.

"He would have his way with them, beat them to death with a metal bar or a bat of somekind, and burn their bodies...there were some accounts of him even keeping the unborn children for food and/or sexual gratification, but these were never confirmed." He finished and saw the looks on the girls faces, Ruby looked the worse off.

"How do you know all of this sir?" Yang asked, regaining her senses and keeping the contents of her stomach at bay for now.

"I was sent there to monitor and look for things to confirm the conspiracies surrounding it. Ozpin had wanted to assist the Vale Police in finding evidence against the madman when it hit the news, but couldn't know for sure without having a leech. I was his leech and so I-" He was cut off by the engines in the Bullhead becoming louder as it touched down in front of the building."I went there for a short period, saw what was going on and reported back to Ozpin, having the place closed down." He said, the girls all smiled a small bit.

"Well, you're a hero! You stopped years of that from happening now." Yang pointed out, the girls all aggreeing with her and nodding along.

"Miss Xiao Long, I never got everything, there were blast doors that required clearence to get past. I could never get inside those doors, that is where their human experimentation took place...or so I've been told, I have yet to confirm or falsify these claims, I believe I could now."

"So we're here, why?" Yang asked him, he smiled as he replied.

"Five minds are greater than one, with all of us there and our combined firepower, we could get through those doors and possibly expose this, bringing all of the ex-workers to justice and having him brought down." The girls all brightened at the idea. Ruby gasped before she exclaimed.

"WE'LL BE DETECTIVES!" She screamed, easily audible over the Bullhead's engine. The pilot turned the engines off and Oobleck sent the girls outside, to scout around whilst he told the pilot the times for pick-up.

"Ruby I don't think we are going to be..." Blake trailed off as she stepped outside of the Bullhead, seeing the huge building in front of her. It was the most ominous looking thing she had seen in her life.

"This place is so creepy." Yang laughed nervously, readying her gauntlets when she saw a metal gate in their way between the hospital and them. She waited for Oobleck to get out the Bullhead, Weiss looked paler than her usual self.

"What's the matter Weiss?" Yang asked, she looked shaken to the core and staring into space.

"Did you not hear what he said? All of what we just heard, the trauma and the torture, the pain and the suffering...it all happened in the building approximately twenty feet ahead of us." She tried to take her mind off of it by looking at the tree's around her. It was all tree's but the clearing they were in, in front of the hospital.

The treeline did nothing for her as she swore she could see fingernail scrapemarks on the bark on the tree's at the front, and they looked human. She had her hand instinctively go to her rapier, ready to fight. Ruby noticed her tensing up and placed a comorting hand on her shoulder, she nodded her thanks to her leader. Oobleck stepped out of the airship, speaking to the group.

"Alright girls, are we ready to go inside?" Weiss immediately spoke up, getting his attention.

"In a second, sir?" He looked at her, a comforting look through his glasses. "Was all of that true, what you said on the flight here?" He nodded solemly, yes. She felt herself tense even harder when she nodded, yes to being ready. She never thought she'd miss proffesser Port's ramblings this much.

"Now, to get past the gate we must-" Oobleck started, but Yang cut him off.

"We blast it?" She asked gleefully. Oobleck franticly shook his head at her.

"No, absoloutely not! We'll take our time going through the gate as well as the files inside and-" He swore he saw Yang role her eyes when she reeled her arm back and sucker punched the gate's padlock, it flew off and the gates dropped to the ground with a loud clattering.

"There! One obstacle out of our way!" Yang exclaimed happily, Oobleck was about to reprimand her when Blake cut him off.

"There's someone in there!" She told the group loudly, alerting them all and they all drew their weapons and aimed at the building. Oobleck looked at the window Blake pointed to, he saw nothing.

"Ms Belladonna, are you sure it was not a crow or another bird?" He asked, slowly drawing his thermos. Her response was not what he wanted to hear.

"I'm certain." He 'hmm'd at that, having his weapon drawn as he walked towards the doors slowly, scaning the windows every second he spent walking. He gestured for the girls all to walk to him...slowly, and keep their eyes open.

"Girls, I need you all to be quiet for the remainder of our journey inside here, do you understand?" His tone sent shivers down their spines. They had never heard him this serious and it almost scared them, knowing someone as experienced and trained as their proffesser was so cautious of this place.

"Girls, there's a note here." He informed them, they all listened in for it, except Blake who kept looking at the windows.

" **Dont com insid or the bad, iner man wil gt u. RUN AWAY.** " He read to them, curious as to who wrote this.

It wasn't the police, they'd have better grammar, the hospital staff wouldn't have bothered to warn people of this place so that only left two options. A former patient or a current patient, no-one else could have gotten past the gates or barbed wire fence. He didn't like either possibility.

"Girls, none of you noticed if this door was open or closed when we landed, did you?" He turned and asked them, quiet and hushed tone. Weiss' response was not a good one.

"When I looked, it was closed. Solidly closed, why?" She asked, her tone showing she didn't like it here.

"I was only wondering who opened this door then? It's too heavy to be the wind, only someone on the inside could have gotten this open." He said, Ruby almost dropped on the spot. Yang grabbed her and steadied her.

"I was only joking about the haunted part..." She said in a hushed tone. Yang stroked her hair and told her it'd be fine, and it was probably just a rat. Oobleck agreed with Yang, purely to comfort the youngest of the group but he knew now not to let his guard down, not even for a second.

 **POV SWITCH TO PATIENT 57:**

He was in his room, atop his bed and playing with the stuffed bear he had as his play thing. He was trying to keep his mind off of the voice inside his head. His gas mask was outdated, the eyeholes in his mask were completely blacked out but he could see through them. It was similar to one sided glass, no-one could see in but he could see out.

His robes lay next to him on the floor, his baggy, jet black engineer trousers weighed a ton. His top half was completely exposed to the elemants, his steel-toe capped boots were tied tightly around his feet, his mask was strapped on as well as tied to his face, ensuring nothing could take it off.

He began to giggle like a child, his memories coming back to him of his old enemies last words. "NO! PLEASE DON-" Then silence as his huge woodcutters axe cleaved through his skull, killing one more inhabitant of the hospital. He still had his huge, five foot long axe.

He heard a loud clang outside and turned to face the window, he was on the second floor so he'd have a good view. He approached the window and looked outside, five girls and some older man with a huge airship behind them. The blonde one of their group had just broken his gate. To his home.

 **'See the girlys, taste the violence.'**

 _'What are they doing here? This is my place...my home, not for them.'_

 **'No matter, kill them. Wear the white-wearer.'** His sadistic, inner voice began to say. Gradually getting louder inside his head. His grip tightened around his axe, he didn't even remember picking it up.

He tilted his head when the girl in black began to look over the building, she looked at his window and he saw her eyes widen. He quickly ducked away from the window and back to his bed. He began to question what he should do, the only answer was to kill them.

Kill each and every one of them for coming to his home.

He ripped his stuffed bear from the bed with a grunt and tightened his grip on the huge axe handle and walked down the crooked stairs, he was looking down on to the ground floor and dropped his bear down, it landed perfectly facing the doorway. This was his warning. They better take it.

 **POV SWITCH TO RWBY:**

Oobleck opened the door, a small inch at a time. He scanned the short hall in front of him and took it all in, remembering each detail, where every scalpel and pencil was, where the office chair was behind the receptionist office to his right.

"Miss Xiao Long, if there were any patients left here, you have likely alerted them to our prescence." She responded immediately.

"Oh and the huge, Bullhead landing outside didn't?" He hummed, she wasn't wrong. Blake quickly pointed something out to the group.

"Proffesser, what age were the patients here?" She asked, her amber gaze fixed on the end of the hallway. He was looking over the reception desk when he responded.

"Any age, from five year olds to eighty if I were to guess. Why?" He turned and walked over to her, she was frozen in the middle of the hallway, staring at the staircase. She raised her hand and pointed to the stairs.

He followed her finger and where it was pointing, seeing the chilling sight of a teddy bear, staring at thm with it's blood stained fur and smile.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded throughout the silent building, all of the girls immediately looking up at the ceiling, Oobleck looked down the hall to his left. He saw Ruby's arm slightly shaking and tried to comfort her.

"Is something wrong Miss Rose?"

"I don't like it here." She replied, almost instantly and a hundred words a second. He sighed as he got a plan.

"It'll be alright, the worst we would find here is clothes from the former patients, everyone evacuated after the place was closed. And that was years ago, the gates were locked so anything inside would have starved to death unless it was either a bird or a rat. We're perfectly safe." His plan was shot down when Blake countered him.

"Then why did I see a man upstairs?"

"What did he look like, Miss Belladonna?" He felt agitated a small bit, she couldn't have just gone with it and let Ruby feel better.

"I...don't know."

"Then he must not be real, my stories must have played tricks on your mind. I assure you no-one is here but us."

"Blake, the guy you saw must have had a face, or something to show it was real, you're probably just nervous. We all are." Yang said, scanning the halls now. Weiss just 'hmm'd in acceptance with Yang.

"You're right, Ruby we'll be fine." She looked to calm down a small bit, her shaking slowing down and halting entirely as she had her signature smile again.

"You're right, probably just the creepy building." The group nodded and proceeded to the end of the hall, choosing to stick as one unit as splitting up would not be a good idea for Ruby.

"Your choice girls, do we go upstairs or down the hall to our right?" Oobleck asked, the girls immediately pointing down the hallway. He nodded and took the lead, avoiding the wheelchairs and gurney's in the hallway. Yang quickly picked up the teddy and stuffed it in her pocket and joined the group, deciding to keep it after washing the blood off of it. As a token to remember this sinister place.

 **POV SWITCH TO PATIENT 57:**

He stalked after the group, he was a floor above them but he could map out where they'd be based on what they were saying, he was right above them. His head twitched, the inner voice wanted him to jump through the floor and flatten them all, keep some play things for the remainder of his stay.

He suddenly bumped into a wheelchair, it squeaked too loudly and he was too late in grabbing it to hold it still. He heard the group downstairs prepare their weapons. He bolted back along the entire floor, his size allowing his strides to be long and powerful.

 **POV SWITCH TO RWBY:**

"What was that?!" Weis shouted as she looked at the ceiling, the squeak echoed throughout the ground floor and she heard heavy thudding going down the hallway. Oobleck froze, considering what to do, he couldn't split up and he certainly couldn't go outside. The Bullhead was only scheduled to land in a few hours, they could hold out until then.

"Sir? Sir!?" Yang shouted at him, he came back to reality and replied calmly.

"What?"

"What the hell was that noise?!" Yang asked, still looking at the ceiling. She sounded panicked, Blake was looking down the hallway and Ruby was paled a bit.

"Well it wasn't a bird or a rat!" Ruby yelled with her scythe in the ground and aimed at the ceiling, Oobleck immediately hushing her.

"Okay, we cannot make too much noise. We are obviously not alone in here-" The girls all gulped before he continued. "And the more noise we make, the more accurate the other occupant can be with his or her movements." The group nodded, waiting for a plan.

"Well, we could wait outside and make sure we're not going to be attacked, we'll see them coming if we are out there." Weiss suggested, getting a firm backing from Ruby as she nodded franticly.

"What if this occupant has a firearm of some sort? They could take us from range and have good cover." Blake said, facing Weiss. Weiss rebuted it.

"Well we can't stay here." She said, Yang agreeing with Blake and Weiss.

"Ms Schnee is right, this other occupant knows the complex better than any of us, we cannot remain here _or_ go outside." Oobleck said.

"Then what do we do?" Ruby asked worriedly. Blake had a lightbulb go off in her head.

"Sir, couldn't you call the Bullhead and arrange an earlier pick-up?" He was surprised he didn't think of something so obvious himself, he nodded yes and picked his scroll from his pocket.

"Bullhead request, Oobleck located at Rosey Wails Hospital. In need of an immediate pick-up." He said into his scroll, getting a response was a relief, he could not stress how great it was.

"Affirmed proffesser, we have one getting fuelled up and should be with you in twenty minutes." The voice at the other end of the scroll sounded throughout the hallway, echoing through the floor. The girls all sighed along with Oobleck at that, under half an hour and they could leave.

"HEY YOU!" Ruby screeched down the hallway, the group all turned to see what they were focused on and saw a...something.

The something they saw was an eight feet tall, anorexic person wrapped in dangling bandages and armed with what looked like a shotgun, equipped with a rusted bayonet. The figure was at the end of the hallway, standing still and just staring at them. It looked to be deranged from the twitching of it's head and constant mad shouts it kept letting out. Thankfully it was a good hundred feet away from them and they could make a choice of how to deal with it before it got within range.

"Guys, what do we do?" Ruby panickely asked, turning to them. The group remained fixed on the figure at the end of the hallway. There were no windows they could go through to get away from him and by the stains of blood on him, it looked like he knew what he was doing. He began to stalk towards them, each step being very slowly taken.

"Do you think we could make it down the hallway there?" Weiss asked them all, pointing to a small left turn about midway between them and the individual. He noticed her pointing and remained still, about forty feet from the turn.

"Ruby could with her speed, but the rest of us couldn't." Yang said, her tone telling them she was obviously ready to fight.

"She could fight him, draw him off of us and we could sweep in and take him, there are five of us." Blake suggested, Oobleck stopped her.

"We can always retreat, return to reception and hold off there, not be cooped up in a small hallway." He said, the girls all took it in. They silently agreed and began to step back, very slowly in hopes he didn't notice right away. He let out a loud howl and stood there, twitching still and ready to run at them. The group didn't panic, they could see him and monitor his movements.

They didn't panic until they heard another howl that wasn't from the man in front.

 **POV SWITCH TO PATIENT 57:**

He heard it, he had just got down the second set of back stairs and on to the ground floor when he heard it, the howl. The howl of the only other occupant of the hospital. The only enemy he had left, the only one he had to kill in order to have the entire building to himself.

He howled back, he knew that his fight was closeby.

He ran to the hallway behind him, staring up the long hallway now in front of him and seeing the faint shadow of _him_ being cast on to the turn-off from the dingey bulbs. He was there.

 **'RUN AT HIM! STRIKE HIM DOWN!'** His inner voice commanded, he took a few steps up the hallway and stopped. Something told him to wait for the right moment.

 **POV SWITCH TO RWBY:**

"Sir, there's another one somewhere." Yang said, scanning the hall behind her for any signs of another guy.

"I know that, thank you Miss Xiao Long." He replied quickly, panicking at the sight in front of him. This was a result of their experimentation, the thing Ozpin needed.

The man took a step towards them, now blocking off the turn off down the hallway, they made to turn and run back to reception when they stopped. They heard the familiar, heavy thudding echoing again.

The man with the shotgun stopped suddenly, dead in his tracks and turned ninety-degrees with his shotgun aimed at waist level. He screamed out in his broken and high pitched sounding voice.

"YOU AGAIN!" As he fired his first round, the group saw another man collide with him, a man with an axe about the size of Ruby. The second man had collided with the shotgun user after the recoil knocked him off balance, spearing him into the wall and disarming him. They took all of the second man in.

He was around seven feet tall, incredibly well muscled and scarred like a pack of Beowolves had gotten to him. He had a jet black gas mask on, lifeless jet black eye holes glassed over and black boots with trousers as well. They saw him bleeding profusely from his side, seeing that some of the buckshot had got to him. They were horrified as he just kept pummelling the first man with the blunt end of his axe, both men screaming in maniacal laughter/pain.

 **POV SWITCH TO PATIENT 57:**

 **'KILL HIM! RIP HIS SCRAWNY BODY APART!'** His inner demon screamed at him as he began to pummell him. He retracted his arm back and smashed his fist into the face of the rat faunus, feeling nothing but pure bloodlust. He needed to kill, he needed the red. So much red.

His opponent benath him fell lifeless after he had used the axe on him. 57 needed to make sure he was dead so he wrapped his thick hands around the throat of him. He snapped his head back after lifting him off of the ground, dropping his corpse to the ground with a broken neck.

He walked back a small bit and picked up his axe, dusting it off before turning at the girls. He could see each of them looking at him, like he had just murdered someone.

 _'Oh wait...'_

 **'MAKE THEM NEXT!'**

 _'THEY'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!'_

 **'THEY CAME HERE! They came to our hunting grounds. If they play with the monster then they're going to get hurt. KILL THEM ALL!'** His inner voice was right, they came to his place. His corner of the world. His utopia. They've tainted his hell-halls. They will suffer.

He raised his axe to his waist height, getting ready to run at them when he stopped. He didn't...want to kill them. He wanted to let these one's go.

 **'DON'T SPEAK SUCH BLASPHIMAY, GET THEM!'**

 _'NO, NO I REFUSE!'_

 **'THEN YOU'RE WEAK. YOU'RE WHAT THE DOCTORS NEVER WANTED TO HAPPEN!'**

 _'I'M WHAT I MAKE ME, I'M NOT WEAK! I'LL RIP THE GIRLS APART!'_ He screamed back at himself internally, his head twitching as he began to stalk towards them. They backed up, their weapons out and ready to fire at him. He halted, processing his situation. There was no way he could take them head on, he knew that for a fact.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" His voice carried through his mask, bulleting down the halls at them. He noticed the small, red one flinch when he shouted at them.

"We're here for answers, put your weapon down!" He heard another voice, not an inside voice but a man's voice. He walked out from behind the girls, unarmed.

"We're here to know what went on, when this hospital was open. We need to know about the doors, the heavy metal doors." Oobleck spoke, as if talking to a child but keeping his tone the same.

"Bad things! Things for you not to know!"

"What kind of things?" The man asked, pressing a few steps towards him. He raised his axe and felt sudden adrenaline rush through him.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" He yelled at them, laughing as he ran towards them all with his axe raised and ready to swing at the small man. He saw the girl clad in black lunge out and strike for him, he rolled to the side and stared at the group, all having their weapons aimed at him.

"You came here! To my place!? YOU'LL ALL DIE!" He shouted, his voice carrying his instability, he saw the blone girl reel her arm back and fire something at him. He yelled out, like an angry bear when it struck him in the shoulder.

"YOU! I'LL RIP THE SCALPS OF A THOUSAND SUNSHINES!" He screamed, feeling the inner him begin to take control and move towards them. He had his axe scraping along the ground, his shoulder almost entirely useless due to the shell in him.

 **'GET THE BLONDE ONE! TEAR HER ASUNDER!'** His inner voice laughed, he laughed with it as he got within a foot of the blonde girl, he went to swing his axe at her but felt a sudden stinging on the back of his head and fell forward, unconscious.

 **POV SWITCH TO RWBY:**

"C'mon, the Bullhead's landed. Let's get outta here." Yang said, dragging Ruby out the doors. Weiss and Blake stood with Oobleck as he staredat the currently unconscious madamen.

"Sir...What are you thinking?" Blake asked him, seeing the thoughtful look on his face. He turned to her and replied.

"I need him back at Beacon. Help me with his shoulders girls." He commanded, Blake holding back and Weiss being plain skeptical, as if Oobleck was the lunatic here.

"We can't have a...a monster like him at Beacon."

"He's the only one left that can prove what went on here, years of that torture would break anyone. I personally feel sympathy for the man." Oobleck replied, calmly as he took the huge man on one shoulder, Blake looking at him thoughtfully. Weiss asked the question Blake wanted to know.

"Why would we feel any sympathy for him?" She asked, cold tone returning. Oobleck stared at her, seemingly angered by something.

"I'm not sure you understand. Look at what his daily life consisted of, Miss Schnee-" He gestured down the hallway at the dead man against the wall, with a snapped neck.

"And think of needing to go years of that, everyday needing to fight for your own life against other people. After being tortured for months at a time before." He finished as he managed to get the big man lifted, Blake helping him after hearing what he said.

"That would break anyone and he's had a very bad experience here, the least we can do is offer temporary housing at Beacon. At least until Ozpin finds out what to do with him." He told her, walking towards the door with Blake. Weiss sighed.

"You...You're right, of course. But I do not trust this decision one bit." She said, running up and helping Blake with him. Oobleck sighed as he replied.

"Neither do I." And after a few minutes of heavy lifting, they set him out on the Bullhead's floor. His size almost the length of the ships cabin. Yang and Ruby were strapped in, happy as normal now that they were out of the hospital. Blake sat next to Weiss and strapped in as well, Oobleck going to discuss something with the pilot.

"We shouldn't have brought him here." Weiss immediately stated, the rest of the girls agreeing except Ruby, she furrowed her brows a small bit at Weiss' words.

"Well...We can help him get back to normal-" Yang cut her off.

"Ruby, you saw him back there. There is no back to normal for this guy, he's too far gone."

"But Ozpin will know how to, hes got some of the best trained proffessionals at Beacon. They can talk with him." Ruby argued, Yang pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, Weiss taking over for her.

"Ruby, as soon as he wakes up he'll try to kill whoever is closest to him. He has no control over himself, if Ozpin can do one thing right for him it'd be to have him locked up in a secure prison." Blake even looked at her funny now, the Bullhead's engines roaring to life.

"Weiss, he may be lost but he can still be helped. Besides, look what happened the last time he was locked up-" She gestured out the Bullhead window to the hospital. "He won't want to go back into that."

"Well he should be put in, he's not safe to be around." Weiss argued, Blake nodding in agreement.

"I know that, but there has to be another way to...'fix him'." She put air quotes around the last part. Yang laughed skeptically, getting Blake's attention.

"You can't be serious, right? The guy's a psycho, a murderer. I'm with Ice Queen on this, he should be locked up." She said, Ruby thinking about it.

"Bu-" Ruby was about to argue when the Bullhead slowed down and prepared to land, they were back at Beacon already. Oobleck returned from the cockpit and spoke to the group of girls.

"Now girls, you are to go back to your dorm and wait. You have the rest of the day off of classes, so use it wisely." He said, they nodded and began to undo their straps. The bay doors opened for them and they all walked past the unconscious man, seeing him twitching a few times in his slumber.

Oobleck straigtened the man out and sat next to him. Waiting for his contact to arrive.

The girls passed Proffesser Ozpin and Velvet, a third year student. They were stopped and Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before talking to them.

"Good morning girls, I trust your trip went well?"

"Not as good as you'd think. We picked up a _friend_ for the ride." Yang told him, saying the word friend with disgust. Ozpin 'hmm'd thoughtfully.

"Is that him there?" He pointed at the topless man in the cabin of the Bullhead, the girls all nodded without looking.

"I see, well I trust you all performed exceptionally. Even if there were complications." He said, his monotone voice remaining neutral throughout. The girls all nodded, some more than others as they waved their goodbyes and walked towards the dorms.

 **POV SWITCH TO 57:**

He woke up with one familiar face and two unknown ones, as well as a set of bunny ears facing him. He looked all of them over, two older men and one young, schoolgirl. He let out an annoyed growl and went ot sit up, the gray haired man holding a cane up to him and stopping im.

"You need rest, try not to move. You're injured and need to be seen to, Miss Scarlatina?" He turned and asked the schoolgirl, she approached him warily and had a small bag of medical supplies. He looked them over, checking for any signs of attack.

 _'Why are these people helping me!?'_ He asked internally, furious at the situation. The timid looking girl was fully in his sight now as she kneeled next to him and unrolled her bag. He liked her ears, they looked undisturbed.

"Please, remain still for me." She asked, a quiet and hushed tone. Like someone was out to get her and she was hiding. He remained still, staring at her ears through his lifeless eye holes, the gray haired man began introductions.

"I suppose it's only right to tell you were you are, so let me introduce Beacon Academy. Here, we train the finest hunters and huntresses to combat the forces of grimm. I am the headmaster, Ozpin." He tilted his head, what was a grimm?

"What's this...grimm you mentioned?" He asked in an oddly calm tone, getting a strange look from Ozpin. The other man quickly whispered something into the other man's ear and he began to have a look of realisation. The other man intoduced himself.

"I'm Doctor Oobleck." 57 nodded, he felt oddly calm here, like he _didn't_ want to burn these people for food.

"And that is Velvet Scarlatina, our residential student medical proffessional." Ozpin gestured towards the girl next to him, stitching his shoulder. Ozpin kneeled down, at his level and looked him dead in the eyes, as if he could see straight through the mask.

"Now tell me. What is your name?" 57 shrugged, he didn't have a name. No-one at his home did. They only had numbers.

 _'That counts, right!?'_ He nodded along with his inner self, the inner him was a slight bit saner than the **other inner him**.

"I was the other one, the good-bad! Were I'm from we didn't get names, we had numbers! My title is Patient 57!" He exclaimed proudly, losing all interest in wanting to stab this girl next to him with her scalpel. Ozpin nodded, pursing his lips slightly when he heard it. He turned and whispered something back to Oobleck and they both nodded, Ozpin made to depart and Oobleck remained.

"Now...57. You're to remain here with us, under supervision until a more appropriate home is found for you." He said, almost too quickly.

"MY OTHER HOME WAS FINE! THE ONE YOU STOLE ME FROM!"

"My boy, your old home isn't safe. Beacon can offer you safety and help."

"I DON'T NEED HELP, THE INNER ME SAYS SO!"

"The 'inner you'?" He asked, curious as to where he was going. 57 remained silent, not saying a word. He'd said too much.

"Well then, now that we have that cleared up, you're to follow me and I will allocate you a room for the nights stay, is that alright?" Oobleck asked, treading carefully with each word. 57 nodded, yes and stood up. Knocking Velvet to the ground and startling her.

"I haven't finished the stitches!" She panicked, trying to get to his waistline, he turned and stared at her, freezing her.

"I don't need them, It'll fix itself!" He shouted happily, walking off the ship and looking out at the city-like school ahead of him. His eyes widened behind his mask.

 _'BIG PLACE IS NO-NO SAFE!'_ He told himself, nodding along with it. He didn't like the huge open spaces here, he wanted his own place back.

"FIND THE SMELL OF BLOOD! THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SPLIT THE HEAD OF A WORLD DESTROYER!" He screamed out at the metropolis, Velvet standing beside him now. She looked to be keeping an eye on his stitching. Oobleck sped next to him and gestured out to the huge structures.

"Over there, that's where you'll be spending the night." He told 57 calmly, pointing at a huge building. Many empty windows and huge front doors. He began to walk 57 over to it, carefully.

After a few minutes of walking, screaming and odd looks later, the trio arrived at the dorm block. The huge writing on the sign above the front doors clearly labelling the building as the 'Dormitory Building'.

"Now, up the stairs. After the night's over you will be collected and taken to the hospital, having your wounds examine-"

"NO! No hospital. No more of it! No more of the WHITE COATS!" He yelled out as they walked into the stairwell, his voice carrying up the stairs. Velvet walked on ahead, making sure no-one was coming. She looked back down at him and noticed something on the top of his head, probably his bear ears.

"HELLO BUNNY!" His voice, again, echoed throughout the stairs as they began to walk up the concrete stairwell. He noticed a red arrow, pointing at a door and a huge red '100' next to it. He kept walking up the stairs with Oobleck, begininning to calm down a small bit at the silence around him, not one noise was being made aside from his heavy breathing and the footsteps against the steps.

They got to the second floor, another red arrow and a red '200' next to it, they walked up their last level of steps and arrived at the third floor, the last arrow and a red '300' confirming it. He thrust the door open, hearing the hinges groan in complaint as they slowly swung shut behind the trio.

Oobleck was looking at the room numbers, seeing the number '306' and stopping. Velvet stopped as well, looking with a concerned stare at the doctor. He knocked on the door and 57 immediately heard a male voice coming through the door.

"What?"

"Mr Winchester? Open up, we have a new addition to your team for the night!" Oobleck shouted through, knowing that Team CRDL had the day off due to an injured member who needed looking after. The door swung open and 57 stared ahead of him, seeing chestnut hair looking back at him. The pair began to examine each other.

Similarly built, powerhouse-like fighting style. One was more twitchy than the other and also less sound-of-mind. Almost the same height, 57 a bit taller by an inch or so.

"You gotta be kiddin me? This guy?" He asked laughing, 57 feeling offense.

"THIS GUY HAS A NAME!" 57 shouted, Oobleck pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cardin, this is...*Sigh* 57, he will be spending the night with your team until we find another placement." Oobleck explained to him, Cardin smirked as he replied.

"Uhh...yeah, sure. C'mon in big guy."

"OOOOOOH THANK THE WALNUT HAIR!" Cardin's smirk disappeared when he heard a feminine giggle coming from behind 57, he looked around to see a set of rabbit ears, she was laughing at him. 57 barged past Cardin and walked into the room, seeing another three boys looking at him, one had a bandage around his head.

"I'M THE ONE TIME FORGOT! NOW LOVE ME PASTY CAKES!" He shouted as he snatched up the boy with the mohawk, Cardin closed the door on the proffesser and looked at 57 bearhugging his teammate.

"Hey, put him down." Cardin said calmly, pulling 57's arms back from the boy. He fell to the floor and gasped for air, the other two laughed at him.

"So, where you from?" Cardin asked, laying down on his bed. 57 looked at him, head twitching.

"I'm from the hospital! The-" Cardin cut him off.

"Stop shouting, speak normally." He said annoyedly.

"NO!" 57 shouted, Cardin getting up from his bed and squaring up to him.

"I run this dorm, you'll do what I say, when I say. Get it?"

"NO WINCHESTER! YOU'LL STAY AWAY FROM ME OR THE INNER MAN WI-" Again, Cardin cut him off.

"Enough with the shouting, or are you too retarded to understand speaking normal words?" Cardin asked with a cocky smirk, getting sniggers from the rest of the room. 57's head twitched a small bit.

"THAT'S NOT NICE!"

"I'm not nice, now shut up and go to sleep or something."

"I don't like people that aren't nice." 57 said, entire demeanor changing. Cardin clapped sarcasticly.

"Well done, you can speak normally. Now fuck off and-" Cardin was interrupted by 57 sucker punching him, Cardin staggered back from the impact, looking at 57 with hateful eyes.

"You wanna go, tough guy?" Cardin asked, readying himself for a fight.

"YOU WERE THE NASTY ONE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" 57 shouted as he jumped for Cardin, colliding with the boy and taking them both to the ground. He rose his fist up and went to punch him, but his arm was grabbed by the mohawked boy. 57 rose up and brought his other hand to his throat, choking him out.

Another boy jumped on him, wrapping his arms around 57's neck and trying to choke him. 57 ran himself back first against the wall and crushed him between the wall and his back. The door swung open at the boys conflict and everyone stared at who it was.

"I see you can't be trusted with these people. Come with me my boy, we'll find you a...quieter room." Oobleck had announced to the giant of the dorm, he released the mohawked boy and followed Oobleck out the door, curious to see where he'd be going next.

 **POV SWITCH TO RWBY:**

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Yang asked her team, recieving only one 'yes' response, from Blake.

"It sounded like someone started fighting, like it was a dorm or two away." She told them, half-heartedly as she had her nose in on her book. Yang leaped down from her top bunk and opened the door, peering down the hallway and immediately slamming it with an angry look on her face. Weiss heard the slam and asked her.

"Yang, was that neces-" Yang cut her off.

"Shh! It's the big dude, the one from the trip out to the hospital? He's here!" She whisper shouted to her team, Ruby was in the bathroom so she didn't hear it. Blake sat her book down and Weiss put her hair brush away.

"He's here? Security should have do-"

"No! Oobleck's walking him around for some reason." Yang told her, Weiss' eyes widened and Blake looked to be listening for something. Yang was about to ask her what it was she was listening for when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Ruby sang from the bathroom, Yang heard a voice she didn't want to hear.

"Proffesser Oobleck. Open the door please." Yang sighed as she opened the door slightly, seeing the towering man from earlier with Velvet.

"Hey Velv, why's he here?" She asked after saying her hello to Velvet, the proffesser fully opened the door and led him inside.

"Sir!? Get him out!" Weiss shrieked when she saw him, reaching for the weapon at the foot of her bed. Oobleck stopped her.

"Now, now girls. This is...57. He has to be staying here for a night before we can figure out what to do with him, seeing as he couldn't...ermmm." He tried to find words for it."Co-operate with Team CRDL, he's to be staying here with you." He informed them, all the grls having a look of shock and the giant even tilting his head, looking at them all strangely.

"He will not act up again, or he knows what will happen." Oobleck said, staring at the bigger man. He nodded calmly, twice and examined their room, Yang didn't like him being here.

"Well, do we take him a walk? Feed him?"

"Miss Xiao Long, he isn't a dog. He only needs to be hidden from the other students whilst Ozpin makes a few calls, he'll be leaving tomorrow." When Oobleck finished, the girls sighed with relief.

"I trust there are no more questions?" Oobleck asked them, the girls had more but recognised the tone he was using when he didn't want anymore questions so they remained silent. Oobleck continued.

"Good, we'll leave you all to get acquantied, come on Miss Scarlatina." Oobleck hurried her out of the room and closed the door behind him. Blake couldn't hear him going down the hall, he was waiting for something to happen.

"So...we're uhhh..."

"You're the good girls! You put the bad me down and saved the good me!" His volume made them all wince.

"Okay, can you please try and talk more in a more...civil manner?" Weiss asked, politely. He threw his head looking towards her and she tensed up, seeing the lifeless black orbs of eyes he had.

"You asked me po-POLITELY!? THE...Then yes." He struggled to calm himself down, they could see he was trying hard with it. It was at this point Ruby came out of the bathroom with her headphones on, singing along with the song she was listening to.

 _"Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!"_ She stopped her music when she saw them all looking at the door, she cast her gaze along and her eyes went wide for a second when she saw him, but she calmed herself down.

"What's he doing here?" She asked calmly, seeing him staring at the ceiling.

"Oobleck dropped him in on us, we've to watch him until tomorrow." Yang said, her happy tone coming back as she got an idea.

"Okay 57?" She asked, his neck cracked as he snapped down to looking at her.

"We're gunna be spending most of the day in here, so you might as well get comfortable. And if you need to go, ask one of us to go with you. Not to the bathroom or anything, but if you feel cooped up." She said, making for her top bunk.

"I'm happy here!-" He quickly stopped himself as he got a death glare from Weiss, remembering his volume rule.

"It's bigger than my old room, and people are here." He said, the girls all grateful for his lack of insane screaming.

"I'm glad you like it, I guess if we're gunna be here all day we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Yang!" She pointed to herself, stopping in her tracks for the bunk beds.

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby exclaimed in a similar fashion. "Ruby Rose!"

"I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss introduced calmly, climbing into her own bed with her scroll.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake nodded towards him, he looked around the room.

"Ahh! The small red, the sunshine, the coldy cone and the black cat!" Yang and Ruby laughed at Weiss' nickname, Weiss shot him a death glare again and Blake stared at him in horror. The other girls didn't notice what he said about Blake, too focused on teasing Weiss which Blake was grateful for.

"Awww, she's the snow cone of the team!" Yang shouted, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Enough you dunce, I am no-"

"You took it." 57 said, shocked tone and sounding ready to snap. As the girls were talking, Yang had began to climb up to her bed when the small teddy bear dropped from her pocket and on to the floor.

"It-it-it was YOU!" He shouted and stuttered with hate, getting louder. He took a few threatening steps towards the group of girls and Yang looked at him, following his gaze to the small bear on the ground.

"What was me? The bear thing?" She asked, remaining calm and not raising her voice.

"Yes, it's mine! The bear-bear is mine!"

"Look, I didn't know it was yours, alright? I'm sorry." He was about to lash out at them when a thought crossed his mind. _'THE BEAR WOULD STILL BE AT THE HOME IF SHE HADN'T BROUGHT IT HERE!'_

"It's good! The calm-bear wouldn't be here if you hadn't have brought it here!" He shouted again, considerably less volume than he had before. Yang looked at him and smiled.

"See, I knew it was a good thing." She said triumphantly, the girls all looked at her.

"Why were you going to steal a bear from the hospital?" Ruby asked, all the girls were in their respective bunks now and he was left in the middle of the floor, holding his teddy by it's ear and staring out the window.

"That's not important." She quickly waved off and they all shrugged it off. 57 walked over to the corner with a small bookshelf and laid down, back against it and sat the bear in his lap, playing with it like a child would. Ruby gave him a strange look, Weiss was shocked that he could care for something and Blake and Yang both smirked a small bit.

"Why do you have a teddy bear?" Yang asked, fighting her smirk down. Blake looked at him, smirking at an entirely different thing than Yang was, she thought he looked cute. In a child-like way that is.

"It's mine. The only mine, not the yours of mine." He spoke, half-mindedly as he pranced it around in his lap, looking at it with a tilted head. Ruby smiled, she didn't smirk. She remembered what it was like having a small teddy bear, although she was a child then but she didn't judge.

"Okayyy...So, what you guys wanna do?" Yang asked, looking away from the child-like murderer in the corner and to the group.

"We could go and train, we have nothing else to do anyway so the bots could be useful for something." Weiss said, sitting up.

"I was thinking more, lunch?" Yang said with a laugh as she heard Ruby's stomach growl at the thought of it.

"Lunch sounds good." Blake said, climbing out of her bed and making for the door, Yang hopped down and followed her, gesturing for Ruby to come with her.

"Wait, what about the...other one?" Weiss asked the group, they all stopped as they reached the door and looked at him, he seemed relatively calm when he had his bear but they didn't want to risk it. Weiss was ready to get up from her bed when Yang stopped her.

"Weiss...remember when I took the blame for you last week, when we were late and I got held back?" Yang said, smirking darkly. Weiss nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

"Well then you'll remember the day after, when you said you owe me one, right?" Yang asked sweetly, Weiss' face dropped.

"I'm not keeping him here while you all go and get lunch." She said, deadpanning. Yang laughed, looking at the man in the corner.

"Look, he's harmless when he has his toy, just don't make any sudden movements and you'll be ace!" Yang said loudly, Ruby and Blake beside her laughing to themselves. Weiss was about to grab her rapier when Yang opened the door.

"Oh and, we'll bring you back something nice." Yang winked as she closed the door behind her and the other two, leaving a rage-filled Weiss with the tormented lunatic.

"I should never have said that..." Weiss muttered to herself, under her breath so he couldn't hear her. She leaned back on her bed with her scroll, hoping to get the shares on her fathers company when she heard him get up.

"I don't know, many floors of floors. The lots of height makes the softer landing." He was whispering to himself as he walked over to the window. Weiss slowly got off the bed and calmed herself down from her rage, hoping to speak nicely with him.

"What're you doing?" She asked him, keeping her distance.

"See the tree's, the garden's of ground. Dirt makes it all wash away."

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"You haven't done anything wrong." He said, she sighed out frustrated and tried again.

"I mean what are you talking about?"

"The natureness, the air of freedom. Instead we're here, in a small room, with nothing but a view of what could be had." He said, he sounded annoyed. Weiss clicked, she knew what he was meaning, he wanted some frsh air.

"Oh, I get it. Here." She offered, getting off her bed and walking next to him, enhancing her aura protection incase he tried anything. She opened the window a small bit, feeling the cool breeze come in. She even felt herself begin to loosen up a little and relax.

Weiss returned to her bed and let her aura wither back to it's normal levels, he got even closer to the window and looked out, she heard him inhale the fresh air through his mask. She glanced over and scanned his mask, it was an important thing to him evidently.

It was solid black, that much was obvious, no other colours. His glassy eye slots were black as well, only the light could be seen reflecting from it and even in broad daylight it was haunting. The gas filter wasn't on a muzzle-like end, it was attached to the masks mouth, as if that was his mouth, it wasn't like the others and had it protruding from the mask. It was flat, the straps going over his shaven head and his...other ears. She shook the faunus thing from her head and kept scanning it. It was held there with his leather straps, much like belts and cable-tie like things going around it, there were only three that she could see.

How he managed to eat, or even survive in that place for years was beyond her. She let it wash from her mind however when another breeze washed over her, it was surprisingly calm in the dorm.

He stood there, staring out at the faint sight of the woodland. He missed his home, the good home. His territory. He wanted it back, but he knew he couldn't sneak out of here and trying to fight would most likely be a death sentence. He considered actually...accepting what the proffesser had to offer, if he didn't like it he'd fight back.

"Snow girl?!" He asked loudly, she looked at him, but cut him off before he could continue.

"Okay, watch the volume. And my name is Weiss, please use my name when you wish to speak with me. And finally, what is it?" She asked him, warning him about the last two parts.

"I need food, the stomach hurts fo-" Weiss cut him off again.

"Okay, the others will pick us some food up and bring it back, they shouldn't be too long." She said, he nodded franticly and scanned her...seeing as she had scanned him.

Her white dress was adequately presented, not a single crease in it whatsoever. Her hair looked about similar levels of maintenance. The ice stare of her was what caught his attention, how she looked at everything like she was disgusted by it, him included. He looked down her body from her face, instantly noticing how her chest wasn't as...developed as Yang's was, even Ruby, who he assumed was the youngest was better off in that regard. He looked down her again, flat stomach showing she was fit and able to keep up with combat scenarios, then he came to her legs. They were exposed so he could see that much like her hands and her face, they were as pale as the snow. He was infatuated with them, they looked so smooth, he wanted to feel how they were against his hands but she'd likely stab him if he tried. He then noticed her boots, like the rest of her attire they were pristine and not a speck of dirt was on them.

 **'SHE'S A LOVELY ONE, ISN'T SHE?!'**

 _'AHHH, THE LEGS HAVE THE POWER OF A HORSE, BUT THAT STRENGTH IS WELL HIDDEN!'_

 **'HER MEAT AGAINST US WOULD BE SPECIAL, WE HAVEN'T TASTED A WOMANS SKIN FOR OVER A YEAR!'**

 _'SHE ISN'T ON THE MINE-MENU, LEAVE HER ALONE!'_

 **'THEN THE REST OF THEM, THE BLACK HAIRED ONE?!'**

 _'NONE OF THEM, LEAVE THE INNOCENCE!'_

He wasn't happy with the internal struggles of being a schizophrenic, his inner voices kept arguing inside of him and he couldn't get a minutes peace. He noticed her looking over at him, he could tell that she had no trust in him whatsoever, and he didn't need it. He'd be gone soon anyway.

He went to look back out of the window when he was stopped by the rest of her team coming back from the dinner hall, Yang was holding a chicken leg and Ruby had a bag of cookies, Blake finishing a sandwich with something in it, he wasn't sure what it was though.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Yang announced, 57 kept his gaze on them all, Ruby walked over to Weiss and held out the bag of cookies.

"Here you go, Weiss! We got you some cookies!" She sang happily, Weiss sighed and snatched the bag from her, not looking happy about getting her proper lunch missed because of him.

"And this is for you!" Yang shouted again, she had what looked like a sugar rush and darted in front of the giant, holding out the leg of meat. He grabbed it and brought a hand to his gas filter, where his mouth was and pulled it. It swung open, as if attached to a hinge and the girls all looked, some more than others. They all managed to see some faint scars on his chin though, as if made surgically.

He scoffed the chicken leg into his mouth and closed the small filter again, turning away from them and looking out of the window, it was around mid-day for them. His hand began to twitch, the teddy bear moving along with it.

"So...what've you been up to Weiss?" Blake asked her, taking her eyes off of the hulking man at the window. Weiss stared at her, finishing the small bag of cookies and setting the wrapper down, licking her fingers.

"Well, nothing besides the window being opened, he needed some air so-"

"Awww, he's feeling cooped up. We should take him outside." Yang suggested, almost regretting it when the protests came at her like a tidal wave.

"NO."

"Bad idea."

"Nope."

Yang rubbed the back of her neck softly and put an innocent tone on. "Why not?"

Blake was the first to respond.

"He's a danger to society and certain people...like Cardin." Blake said, noticing the ears atop his head were twitching, listening to them all talking and also remembered how Cardin viewed the faunus. The girls all looked at him when they saw the intense gaze Blake was giving him, they all noticed the ears as well.

"Well, we avoid him. He's in his room today, most other first years have classes. We can walk around the campus uninterrupted." Yang argued, Blake had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What if he has an episode? We can't deal with him like that, not without our weapons." Weiss said, Yang hitting back.

"Well then we take them with us." She said, Ruby was the last to speak up.

"I don't see any harm in it, the worst case that could happen is that we need to handle him and call proffesser Oobleck." She said, the girls now nodded along with her. She was right, Yang smirked as she saw both Weiss and Blake sigh.

"Alright, but if we get in trouble for this I'm blaming you." Weiss said, glaring at Yang. Yang put a hand over her chest with a playful pout.

"Like I've gotten us in trouble before, you can trust me." She was met with skeptical glances, but she waved them off as she approached 57.

"Hey big guy?" He looked at her, turning to face them all again.

"Wanna go outside? Get some fresh air, we can show you the campus some more." Yang said calmly, he tilted his head and nodded, yes.

"Great-" She turned to the group again. "See, he's on board for it."

"Fine, fine. Alright." Weiss said, grabbing her rapier and sheathing it at her side. Blake did the same with Gambol Shroud and Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose. The girls all walked to the door and gestured for him to follow, he walked after them like a lost child, bear in hand.

As soon as they got out the door, they were met with professer Ozpin, Goodwitch and Oobleck. Oobleck and Goodwitch looked to be quietly arguing with Ozpin when they noticed the girls. Ozpin called out to them.

"Girls, I see you've all got acquainted with our guest?" He asked them all, they all nodded and had him at the back of their group, Ruby closed their dorm door.

"It is for the better, where are you going now may I ask?" He asked them again, Blake answered for them.

"We were just going to show him the campus, before he is moved tomorrow." Ozpin smiled.

"It's good you're volunteering to show him around, he'll need to get used to the school grounds." The girls shot him a questionning look.

"What do you mean sir?" Weiss asked him. He took a sip of his coffee before responding.

"Well, I contacted the mental institute in Atlas, they gave me an idea." He trailed off, the girls all nodding with him, 57 tilted his head to the side.

"They said that because his condition isn't as sever as needed to be admitted into their hospital, he is to remain here as a student and our staff would pay close attention. It's to be a form of rehabilitation for him without being locked up again." When he finished, the girls faces had all paled. The giants shoulders relaxed and he spoke up.

"What does this mean?" He asked, intensity still audible but no-where near as loud as before. Ozpin looked at him and smiled again.

"That means you'll be attending my school as a pupil, learning on how to combat the grimm and protect people."

"But sir I-" Weiss went to speak but Ozpin cut her off.

"Now Ms Schnee, we know what we are doing and what we are dealing with. I can guaruntee you he will be perfectly fine here." Weiss didn't want to argue with him, she knew he was right about almost everything.

"So that means he'll get...a...weapon?" Ruby squeaked a small bit, Ozpin furrowing his brows at her question.

"Of course, you're going to help him build it." Ruby brightened up a small bit, almost all of her concern washing away as she went into deep thought.

"His uniform will arrive tomorrow morning and he will be attending classes with you, at least one of you will be in each of his classes so do not worry about him lashing out." Ozpin examined each of the girls' faces. Ruby looked happy a small bit at the prospect of a new weapon. Yang looked questionnable of his decision, as did Blake and Weiss looked almost horrified.

"Sir, I urge you to reconsider." Goodwitch said to him, he chuckled softly.

"Glynda, you have trusted me for over seven years at this school, are you going to stop now?" She pursed her lips at his words and shook her head, no.

"Excellent, well I shouldn't hold you from the tour." Ozpin turned and went to head back the way he came when he stopped.

"Oh and girls?" He looked at them, tone never faltering as he continued. "He is to stay with you for the next four years, seeing as he seems to have grown fond of you all. Have fun now." He turned back and proceeded to walk away ith the other two teachers, the two teachers were still arguing even when they turned the corner and left. The girls all looked at each other and then back to the man behind them.

"FRIENDSHIP!" He screamed as he wrapped them all in a huge group hug, bundling them all into one.

"Let go of us. Right. Now." Weiss said in a warning tone. He let them go and heard Blake gasp for air, he caught her neck when he snatched them all up.

"Come on, this can't be th...okay it is pretty bad, but we can make this work, right?" Yang asked the group, Ruby speaking up from her trance like state to reply.

"Yeah, we're Team RWBY!" Ruby announced to them all, the group all smirked at her perkiness but were all still on edge due to the maniac behind them.

"So...you're with us then." Yang told him, sighing exasperated at the bombshell dropped on them a few minutes ago. He nodded with her, still clutching his bear tightly. Ruby was the first one to break the silence engulfing the group.

"Let's go?" She asked them all, questionning herself more than them really. They all nodded and moved down the hallway, letting Ruby do the introductions and details.

"So this is where you'll be staying, you'll be here when you're not on an assignment or in class." She told him, he nodded, understanding her. The girls led him to the stairwell, leading him down them and outside. They heard him inhale deeply and calm down a small bit, they walked towards a huge building to their left, the spire in the middle of the school.

"This is where Ozpin's office is, well at the top-" She pointed upwards and he leaned back and stared with her finger.

"You go to him if you have any issues with other people or classes." She said, happily. The group quickly moved on to the next building, a spherical shaped roof and regular concrete walls. Ruby gestured to it and began to explain.

"This is our auditorium, where we gather if we're told to. This for our assemblies or our evacuation place to meet up, we also come here for our assignments to be spoken to." She told him, he nodded along with her again in understanding.

The group all moved along to a smaller, yet still rather big building with huge windows, showing a good view inside. 57 looked in, seeing a huge gathering of students with their lunches, a small kitchen up the back of the room. A mirage of long tables and slightly smaller ones were spread across the hall.

"And that's the cafeteria, we go there for our...well, lunch." Ruby said, rubbing her neck awkwardly. The group then moved to the main building.

Within an hour, he was shown Ooblecks history class, Goodwitchs combat class and Proffesser Ports room, he taught them all about the types of grimm and how to deal with them efficeintly. The team all returned to their room, the bell going for the end of lunch and huge crowds beginning to form in the hallways.

57 focused on the small red cape in front of him, trying his hardest not to lose focus on it. He kept hearing so many people as they walked past him, he heard faint taunts like 'Retard' or 'Filthy beast' being flung at him, he just remained focused on the small cape in front of him and kept a hold of his bear, occasionally hearing people snigger at him for having the bear but he only tightened his grip on it.

He felt a light grip on his wrist, he looked down to see Ruby had stopped walking along with the rest of the team.

"It's alright, the guys are all jealous." She told him, he twitched his head before replying.

"Jealous of what!?" He shouted at her, Yang smirked and butted in for Ruby.

"The fact that you're built like a machine and have a group of girls around you." He felt a small rush of heat to his cheeks when she laughed with Blake and Ruby, he brought his free hand to his mask and tried feeling it.

"THE HEAT'S NOT THERE! WHY?!" He screamed at himself, demanding an answer. Yang and Blake laughed, Weiss made sure no-one else made any snide remarks and Ruby began to lead the group back on track. They got back to the dorm block, after a good few taunts and laughs at their newest members and Weiss almost breaking into a fight with someone.

"Well then next time she shouldn't say anything!" Weiss screamed at them all, they had walked into the dorm and Ruby closed the door calmly, unlike Weiss who had her rapier out and was being held back by Blake.

"She was only getting under your skin." Blake tried to calm her down, 57 just watched her with his bear in hand, like a child watching his angry mother.

"She meant that, I swear if she says anything like it again I'l-" Yang cut the ranting off.

"We'll make sure she doesn't, it's cool. Besides, they're not _that_ small." Yang said, hopefully trying to cheer her up. Weiss began to sputter with a red face, either with rage or embarrassment or both.

"What is the they?" 57 asked them, Yang turned to him and replied before Weiss could stop her.

"It's the...chest area." She said delicately, 57 tilted his head as if asking 'Why?'

"What's wrong about the small ones?" He asked, Weiss continued to stutter in her rage and Yang began to educate him.

"Look, because 'bigger is better' apparently, she's mad because that girls was...really disproportional." She said, having the full effect of their size hit her now. The girl in question was a fourth year, someone named Marcy Kerrigan.

"THE SIZE DOEN'T MATTER! AGH, SHE'LL PAY FOR THE MIND GAMES!" 57 shouted at the group, heading for the door with his bear. Ruby sped in his way and stopped him, although struggling as he seemed intent on getting through the door.

"Look, we should just let it go-" Yang started, looking at Weiss. "All of us, just forget about it." She finished, 57 stopped shoving his way at Ruby and Weiss shoved Blake off of her and made for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Blake sighed.

"We need to avoid that girl." She said, eyeing 57 as well, knowing he'd had something to say or do. "For her sake." She finished, Ruby and Yang agreed.

"So...rest of the day in here then?" Yang asked them all, heading for her top bunk. The group all nodded and the girls headed for their respective bunks. 57 stood at the door, staring at the door to make sure no-one got in.

"Whatcha wanna talk about?" Yang asked them all, Weiss came out of the bathroom now, looking considerably calmer and her rapier being tossed at the food of her bed as she climbed into her bed.

"Well, tomorrow we have classes, what's first?" Blake asked.

"Oh, we're all in that one, it's combat class with Goodwitch." Ruby told her, the girls all smirked at the idea of being in a class with each other, even Weiss.

"Am I there?!" He shouted at them, getting a glare from Weiss and he remembered his volume rule.

"Uhh, yeah. Actually I think the only classes we got with each other as a team are Ports, Ooblecks and Goodwitchs. The rest we're split up." Yang told them, they all remembered now.

"Cool, so we got Goodwitch first?" Ruby asked her, she nodded yes and the room went silent.

"The day is still a young one." 57 stated to the room, they all looked at him and then out the window, they saw the sun wasn't close to setting yet and knew what he was meaning.

"Well, after our tour and lunch, we don't need to go out anymore. We can stay here and talk." Weiss said, not wanting to go out and meet the Marcy girl again. The rest caught on rather quickly and exhaled, trying to come up with something to talk about.

"So..." Ruby began awkwardly, coming up blank on what to talk about.

"I know! We coul-" Ruby immediately cut Yang off as she shouted over her.

"57 what kinda weapon do you want!?" 57 twitched.

"WHY HAVE I TO WATCH MY VOLUME BUT SHE DOESN'T WATCH HERS?!" He bellowed at the girls, Weiss shutting them both up.

"Enough, the both of you!" They both quieted down a small bit.

"Alright, Ruby don't scream." Ruby nodded slowly, like a puppy who had just been kicked.

"And 57? What kind of weapon do you want?"

 _'A NEW MALLET FOR THE POUNDING OF MANY SOULS!?'_

 **'UNLEASH HELL UPON THESE GIRLS WHEN WE GET IT! RIP THEM ALL LIMB FROM BLOODY LIMB!'**

 _'NO-NO! BAD ME!'_

57 began to consider his options, he wants something that can rip through people and grimm alike, although not horribly heavy so momentum needs to be used for every fight. Lightweight, likely one handed, able to rip through things easily, like a sharp or heated blade, perhaps a chainsaw? It'd need to be storage effective, not taking up too much room but can easily be used and pulled out quickly.

"Recommendations from the red-hood?" He asked Ruby, she looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well, how do you like to fight?"

"I love the feeling of them breaking beneath the salty-saw. Their eyes run out and time forgets them."

"You like feeling them when you're fighting?" She asked, skeptical now as when they first saw him he had a five foot long axe. He nodded yes nonetheless.

"So probably something for your hands, like a small hammer or blade?" She suggested, he shook his head, no. He held his hands up and showed her them, his small bear still being locked in a death grip by him.

"Oh, I get it. You're a punchy kinda fighter?"

"YES!" He shouted at her, ignoring the glare from Weiss. Ruby clapped her hands and turned to Yang.

"Sis, you're gunna need to put him to the test." Yang smirked, she could take him unarmed and she knew she could.

"Sure, no problem." She shrugged, Blake was just examining the team chattering away and Weiss was looking out of the window.

"Okay...57?" Yang asked his name, she didn't like calling someone a number but she had to put up with it for now. He looked at her.

"Show me how you'd throw a really good right hook." She told him, he clenched his right hand into a fist and put some anger into it, it moved faster than his size would let on, Yang almost being caught by it but avoiding it.

"Not bad, now an uppercut. Nothing fancy." She told him again, he brought his right arm in and curled it up, throwing it up in a swift curl motion at her lower jaw, she sidestepped it effortlessly, that wasn't his strong one.

"He...has some hope, especially if I teach him." She prodded herself in the chest and readied herself, grabbing a small gym bag at the bottom of the bed.

"Ruby, you should probably go and work on his...whatever he wants, and I'll show him the ropes, come on big guy, we're going to the gym." She commanded him, he stood behind her as she went for the door, Ruby grabbing a small ruler and pen to draw up plans for him.

Yang swung the door open after waving her farewells, Ruby even shouted her goodbye to 57 and he waved back with his bear hand, Yang made sure he was following her and headed towards the gym with him lumbering after her.

"Hey guys, do you think it's a good idea...y'know, giving him a weapon and letting him near schoolkids?" Weiss asked, Blake being the only one listening as Ruby had her headphones on and humming with her song, drawing some blueprints on her notepad at her desk.

"Well, he has been rather calm here, ever since he got his stuffed toy he seems to have calmed down. I don't see too much harm in it." Blake said from her bed, trying to read. Weiss argued back.

"Well, yeah but for how long? I mean, how long before he goes back to his old self? It just takes one idiot to hide that bear and he'll snap...you saw how he was when Yang had it." Weiss said quietly as if they were still in the room with them. Blake sighed and set her book down, knowing she wouldn't get a good read until this was out of the way.

"Weiss, the headmaster seems to know what he's doing with him. If he acts up, he'll be removed from Beacon but until then, he'll be normal...well as normal as he can be anyway."

"I do not trust him, not one bit. Especially a faunus of all people." Blake's trigger finger twitched a small bit and she took a deep breath, releasing her anger at Weiss' statement.

"Look, I don't think him being a faunus has anything to do with this."

"I think it does, he wouldn't be as dangerous if he didn't have...whatever faunus things he has, he'd be normal and easier to deal with." Weiss said, Blake was getting frustrated with the heiress now.

"Weiss, just because he is the way he is, that doesn't mean that his heritage has anything to do with it. He has a little extra on the side is all."

"He's an animal, we even watched him murder someone for Oum's sake!" Blake couldn't let the animal jab go unhindered.

"Watch it Weiss, he isn't an animal. He's...different, because of what he's been subjected to by those horrible hospital staff." Blake finished, trying to divert the topic away from the faunus.

"Maybe...but I still don't trust him." Weiss finished their conversation and fell back on her bed. Blake did the same, pulling her book back up. _'Of course you don't, you ignorant girl.'_ Blake was thinking to herself as she got engrossed into her book again.

 **AT THE GYM:**

"So these are your dumbbells, those are the barbells and that's the treadmill." Yang said, gesturing to the respective pieces of equipment as she went along. 57 was beside her, there were a few of the regular people in the gym, the one's who either skipped class or special outside buyers for the facilities.

"And that one?" He asked, still as loud as ever, he pointed towards a strange looking machine, a guy was already using it and pushing weights up with his legs, his back against the seat on it at an angle. Yang turned to him.

"You don't need to know that one, you're not going to be using it." She said, she had gotten changed into her gym outfit, consisting of short, black fighting shorts and a yellow vest, similar to her sleeping outfit.

"Alright!" He shouted, he walked across the quiet gymnasium, over to the dumbbell area and looked for the bigger ones. Yang walked over with him, he needed to warm up before they trained and she was slightly curious as to how much he could lift.

He picked up one of the heavier ones, a sixty but he looked to have some small difficulty holding it up to his head height. Yang walked up to him, wrapped both of her arms around it and placed it back on it's shelf.

"Quite the gym freak aren't ya?" She asked, surprised at how strong he actually was to be able to hold that up with one hand. But she had seen stronger and even beaten down bigger, badder guys.

"No! The people made me this, not the gym." He said, quieting at the last part, she couldn't quite pick it up but couldn't ask when another one of the gym members approached them, sweating and built about as muscular as 57.

"Hey, is he your friend?" He held his arm out in front of Yang, tensing his arm in an attempt to show off, she smirked to herself.

"Yeah, he's with me." He didn't like the sound of it when she said that, expression changing. _'Oh, he's one of those guys?'_ Yang thought, she knew how to deal with the douchebag kinds of guys here.

"Hey buddy? You wanna keep it down? We'-" 57 cut him off when he spoke to him.

"We're not buddies!" 57 shouted at him, the guys brows furrowed and he took a step towards him, in an atempt to intimidate him. 57 stood his ground, not like he'd move for anything.

"Okay, hey roid freak-" Yang felt a ping of anger at the gym member for that remark. "Keep the noise down, alright?" He asked, turning back to Yang with his signature, cocky grin and wiped his face with his towel. Yang quickly took him in.

He had similar bone structure to Cardin, but he had longer blonde hair, not like Yangs but shoulder length. It was all matted from his sweat. He had no kind of scars or bruising on his face, it was pristine and untouched.

"So...where were we?" Yang flicked her hair back, getting ready to go through the normal routine. She always had guys coming up and hitting on her at the gym, this guy was no different.

"Your name, big boy?" She asked suggestively, he immediately fell for it.

"Chad, Chad Michaels." He held his sweaty hand out, Yang ignored it and brushed her hair back. 57 watched them, staring as his teammate was being looked over like a piece of meat. His grip around the bear intensified.

 **'HE WATCHES OUR INNOCENT ONE?! HE LOOKS AT HER LIKE SHE IS ONE OF THE NASTY WOMEN! DEAL WITH HIM!'** His inner self commanded, he went with it and placed his hand on Chad's shoulder, spinning him around when he asked for Yang's number.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" He shouted at 57, shoving him back and seeing the small bear flail in his hands. Yang saw it and tried to get his attention but it was too late.

"Oh my god! What the hell is this?!" He laughed hysterically, staring at the small bear. 57 tilted his head to the side, quickly forgetting Yang was there. He wanted this Chad to bleed for his laughter.

"What's the funny thing? Tell me!" Chad just kept laughing and doubled over a small bit. 57 took the opportunity and raised his arm up, slamming his elbow down on Chad's head and dropping him to the ground instantly, he sprawled out on the floor, clutching his head. He looked a small bit dazed when 57 rose his foot up, ready to crush the guys face when Yang stopped him.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's alright, come on. We'll go and get started." She said franticly, trying to drag him away from the shaken Chad. She dragged 57 over to the fighting ring and quickly stepp under the ropes, 57 coming through the second line of them after her.

"Okay, one." She started, staring him down, he held the bear up to his mask to protect himself. "Don't start fights in here! Not outside this ring, alright?" She shouted, Yang looked angry and 57 nodded with her.

"Two, do not EVER just attack strangers, even if they're jack-offs like him." She pointed towards the man that had just gotten to his feet and made for the door.

"And three...not bad technique." She told him, smiling again and her entire demeanor changed, her eyes looked joyful again.

"Agh I'm sorry sunshine! But the muscle wouldn't leave your body alone with the eyes!" 57 screamed, still angry at the Chad guy, Yang smirked when she replied.

"I know, and I also know how to handle guys like him." She said, he relaxed a small bit when she said that.

"Okay, now that's out of the way..." She trailed off and looked at him with a predatory gaze and crouched down, lowering herself closer to the mat. 57 stood tall and still, confused as to what she was doing but he was ready for a fight.

"Show me what you got." She gestured to herself, egging him on to rush her. He looked at her as he replied.

"What?" When he finished, he barely had time to react when Yang rushed him and tried to throw a punch at his chest, 57 sidestepped and moved away from her.

"No sunshine! Don't do it!" He shouted at her, he refused to hit one of the few people who had given him a chance in life. He shook his head and got rid of those thoughst as she came barrelling across the ring again, trying to land a high kick on him. He grabbed her leg and pulled it, making her hit the mat.

 **'NOW GET HER! KILL HER! MAKE HER REGRET EVERYTHING!'**

57 dropped to his knee's when his inner self shouted that, he clutched his neck and tried to throttle himself, make it all end for the girls, incase he got out. Yang ran up at him after she pushed herself up, she kicked him in the chest and pried his arms away from him, he dropped the small bear.

"NO GIRL! RUN! IT'S YELLING AGAIN! DON'T STAY!" He screamed, his voice sounded like he was crying, he seemed upset by something. Yang picked up the small bear and held it in front of him, she had no idea if he had seen it or not. When his breathing slowed and he took it in his hands, she knew something went right. He was laying against the corner of the ring, holding the small bear in his arms, Yang tapped him on the shoulder and gestured for them both to leave after they had began to get funny looks from other occupants.

57 got up, towered next to her and tilted his head when he looked at her. She looked up at him and smiled, he noticed how inviting it was. It wasn't playful, or joking it was...something he hadn't seen before. He tapped his hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

"Thank you, sun child." He said, she was beginning to understand his ramblings a small bit.

"No worries, now let's go. I'll get changed and we'll head back." She said in her usual tone, he liked that sound. It was such a contrast against the other voices he heard all the time.

"I'll wait over there." He brushed past her and left the ring, heading for the door and Yang headed for the changing rooms to get dressed in her fighting gear.

 **POV SWITCH TO TEAM RWBY:**

Ruby took her headphones off, setting her hand on her lap and wiped the sweat of it off. Her hand had cramped up a small bit from the drawing but she had 57's weapon design finished. She looked at it in awe, she wanted it so much and wished it was hers...but Crescent Rose was her one and only.

Weiss was on her bed, playing around with her scroll on the internet, doing whatever she does on it and Blake was still on her book, a good few chapters on from her last argument with Weiss. Weiss broke the small silence in the group, now that Ruby had her headphones off.

"So..." She began, sitting up and waiting for the other two girls to pay attention, they both looked at her and she continued. "What do you think his story is?" She asked the group, Ruby looked questionning and Blake sighed.

"That's none of our business, Weiss." She told her.

"Yeah, but aren't you just a _little_ curious?" Weiss asked, Blake hated to admit that she was curious about it, hated even more that she was agreeing with Weiss on it.

"Yes, but he'll open up to us when he wants to. We don't have the right to wonder things about him." She said, Ruby getting involved and backing Weiss.

"We have the right. We're allowed free-thinking, besides, It can't hurt to be curious, right?" She asked, Blake could only 'hmm' in agreement.

"So..." Weiss began, egging the other two to come up with idea's as well. "Blake?" Blake looked at her.

"What do you think?" She asked her, Blake only sighed as she sat her book down again. She went into thought for a few seconds before she began.

"I think that he's had exposure to certain horrible environments." She said, going to pick her book up and hopefully finish chapter 13. Ruby stopped her.

"Yeah, that's kinda obvious. But what specifically? For how long? By who? How many times?" Ruby was about to continue when Blake cut her off, holding her hand up.

"Ruby, this is none of our business. If he wants to open up about it, then we can know for sure and not fill our heads with assumptious nonsense." She said, trying to end it quickly before the man in question walked through the door and caught them.

"Well yeah, but I-" Ruby began, being cut off again by the door opening and Yang bursting through with her bag, looking out of breath. She looked to have just ran a marathon.

"Yang, what happened?" Weiss asked, getting up from her bed and walking over to her.

"I *pant* tried to *pant* race the guy here." She managed inbetween breaths, dropping her bag to the floor and heading for her bunk, Weiss was about to ask when 57 came through the door.

"About fucking time! I thought I w!-" He stopped when he saw another glare from Weiss, he quieted down to finish. "I was going to be lost." He finished, closing the door behind him with a slam. Ruby sped over to him and held the paper with her schematics on it out to him.

"Here!" She announced happily, ignoring the stare from Weiss about her volume. 57 picked it from her hand, holding it up to his mask and examining it.

"I like it, the hole-punchers will please the me." He rambled, half mindedly as he was engrossed in Ruby's drawings. The weapon that was on the paper looked devastating, solid metal gauntlets that went up the forearm and stopped at the shoulders, joint room at the elbow and wrist for obvious reasons. At the wrist however, there was the begininning of three, sharp looking and damaging blades. One came out, circled around and stopped circling when it came to his middle knuckle from the left side, the right side was the same and down the middle was a small blade that rose a small bit, before meeting the other ones in front of his knuckles. They had an inch or two gap space inbetween them, judging from her measurements.

"I love the look of this, the soul stabber." He nicknamed it, knowing it wouldn't stick but he liked it until a better one was found for it. Ruby smiled as she spoke up.

"Glad I could help." She beamed and flew off to the bathroom. He handed it to Yang next to him, as she was wanting to look it over. She liked it, knowing how creative her little sister was with weapons and especially talented at forging them and making them work, she handed the paper back to him after remembering it.

"Look's pretty badass, but you'll need more training from moi-" She placed a hand on her chest. "If you're gunna be any good with them." 57 nodded, knowing he'd likely need a good few sessions before getting even the basics done. Yang smiled and went over to her bed, not needing a shower seeing as they weren't in the gym long.

"So 57?" Weiss asked, finally getting used to saying his name as a number. "Where are you from?" She asked, Blake shook her head, knowing what the heiress was trying but she kept silent.

57 only grunted a small 'huh?' out as he went over to his corner next to the bookshelf again, resting against it and sitting the bear next to him.

"You know, what kingdom?" She asked him, he tilted his head at her.

 _'What's the Schnee girl talking about?'_ He asked himself mentally. She looked to furrow her brows at him.

"Alright, if you don't wanna say then fine." She had a little huff at the end, going back on to her bed and on her scroll, 57 was baffled at what she was asking.

"What are you talking about W-W-Weiss?" He struggled with the name, thankfully he had began to calm down from before and he could speak relatively normal.

"Nothing, nevermind." She said to him, an annoyed tone on her. He just shrugged and went back to looking around the room. She huffed again, he was getting a small bit aggravated now. Was he supposed to have said something?

"What is it?" He asked, beginning to show the frustration in his tone.

"Nothing." She responded quickly.

"It wasn't nothing, tell me."

"Nevermind."

"I swear to-" 57 began, but Yang stopped him from her bed.

"Guys! Enough. Just forget it, kay?" She asked him, he looked up and nodded at her. Weiss nodded with her words and Yang let out a sigh,, collapsing on to her bed and getting ready to settle in for the rest of the evening.

"57, what kinda faunus are you?" Weiss asked from her bed, obviously curious and trying to switch the subject on. 57 looked over to her.

"I'm the bear, not the normal bear but the bigger bear." He rambled, obviously not interested in talking with her.

"So you're a bear faunus?" She asked him, he nodded along with her and she went into some thought. Yang looked down and across the room at her, she knew how Weiss was with the faunus seeing as she's a Schnee.

"Weiss, how long before we turn in?" Yang asked, faking a yawn and trying to move the awkward conversation onwards. Ruby came through from the bathroom, dressed in her sleeping attire, Blake quickly hopped from her bed and dashed into the bathroom to change and get ready.

"We still have an hour or two, but we're not heading out anytime soon-" She threw a glance at the guy in the corner. "So we'd be better off settling in for an early night." Yang nodded.

"Cool." She finished and the room dropped into silence, Ruby looking around for anyone to talk with but everyone was doing what they did at this time. Blake was getting ready for bed, Weiss playing around on her scroll and Yang listening to her music, earphones in so she couldn't hear anyone else.

"Hey, 57?" Ruby asked, he looked over at her. With the sun beginning to set and the rest of the school heading to their respective dorms, the faint red glow of the sun against his eye lenses made her feel...uncomfortable when she made eye contact with him.

"Hmm?" He sounded out after a few seconds, she snapped back and continued.

"How old are you?" She asked, still happy sounding.

"I've seen eighteen summers."

"So you're eighteen?"

"Nineteen at some point this year." He said, nodding with it as if trying to convince himself. Ruby pondered in thought and then her eyes were drawn to the small bear, Blake had come out the shower and Yang had her music off now, heading for the door.

"So why do you like having a small toy with you?" She asked, pure curiousity. Weiss hissed over at her, but she didn't do anything wrong. Blake's eyes widened when she heard her ask him that and Yang stopped. The full room was still, not one person moved.

"Not like I'm making fun of you or anything-" She said quickly, he visibly relaxed a small bit. "I was just curious." He tilted his head, as if thinking of how to word his response.

"It's what I was told to keep at all times, so I didn't go bad." He told her, she looked questionning of his answer a small bit, Weiss nodded in understanding and the other two girls remained still.

"Oh, so it's like a therapeutic thing?" Weiss asked from her bed, cutting into the conversation. Ruby looked at him and he shrugged.

"Must be." He said, it was obvious he wasn't too intent on trying to talk about it, so Yang helped him out a small bit.

"Hey, you need any sleeping stuff? I don't think it's too comfortable sleeping in that mask now." She said, trying to get it off of him but he ignored the attempt.

"It suffices."

"Meh." Yang shrugged and headed into the bathroom, Blake went to her bed and Ruby went on to hers as well, he remained in the small corner with the toy. Weiss and Ruby both looked over at him, they could see he was feeling tired after today's events. Ruby couldn't focus knowing that the newest member of their team was being forced to sleep on the floor.

57 got up from the corner, heading for the door when Blake called out after him, he stopped when he heard his name being called.

"57, we sleep in here. Where are you going?" She asked, maintaining her polite and well mannered composure, despite having a yawn at the end. He turned fully to them and looked at them all, aside from Yang as she was stsill in the bathroom.

"Boys and Girls aren't allowed to share." He told them, making for the door again but this time being stopped by Ruby.

"That's dumb, stay in here and sleep." She said confidently, he clenched his hand into a fist as he turned again to them all.

"The men said no boys should be with the girls."

"What men?" Ruby asked.

"The white coat men." He told them, almost sounding hesitant to say it at all.

"Well they're not here." Ruby said, keeping her confident tone on.

"It's the rules!" 57 shouted at them, turning again and pulling the door open, Yang had came out the bathroom however and grabbed him by the wrist and ushered him back in when she saw Goodwitch down the hallway.

"Get in here." Yang hissed at him when he was spun back in by the brawler, the door closed quietly and Yang turned to face him. He stared her down when he looked back but she didn't falter.

"You're sleeping in here with us, got it?" She said, threatening tone on. The rest of the girls looked worried at the use of the threatening tone, Weiss darting into the bathroom to change into her nightgown. Ruby looked ready to speak up when 57 began.

"Ahh, the saferoom? I'll remain." He told Yang, she nodded to his question and headed for her bed. 57 remained standing there, he hadn't spent a night in the same room with _one_ girl, let alone _four_. He stood frozen, not knowing if it was alright to move anywhere.

"You're allowed to pick somewhere to sleep y'know." Ruby told him happily from her bunk, he looked up at her but stayed still.

"Rules? What do I do and not do?" He asked, or more demanded from his voice. Ruby went into thought but Blake almost instantly responded for her.

"No touching, no screaming. Just go to sleep and stay asleep. Use the bathroom if you need to, but do it quietly." She said, annoyed that she wasn't getting any sleep. 57 nodded and made for the corner.

"You want a blanket or something? It can't be comfortable there." Yang asked from her bunk, 57 shook his head, no in response.

"It's fine, thanking anyway." He said, he was suddenly made aware of all of his movements and he began to worry about them, for once in his life he was _worried_ about something. He stepped over into the corner cautiously, right into the corner at the wall so the girls had their room to move around. He felt them watching him, he didn't need to turn around to know it.

He curled back into his ball again, keeping the small bear in his arms like a child would. All of the girls, now including Weiss that she had come out of the bathroom were stunned. He was so silent and so still now, like he was a statue.

It wasn't long before all of the girls and their newest member had all began to fall asleep, surprisingly it was just after half-past seven when they all fell into unconsciousness. The sun had set and the night had just began to creep in when Team RWBY's dorm was silent.

 **AN: I hope I have made a good choice in the change, let me know in the reviews, it helps A LOT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

57 awoke to the sound of nothing. No-one was screaming this time, not his inner voices or anyone around him. He got up and stood straight, making sure that no-one had slipped out. He left the small bear on the ground, looking around the room at the girls. They were all asleep still, it was around six o'clock in the morning right now, he didn't expect anyone to be up. He made his way to the centre of the room, seeing the sun rising up from the window and out into the horizon.

He looked up to his left, seeing the leader of the team sleeping, sound. Ruby. She looked so fragile and so innocent, he wondered why out of all of them she seemed one of the frienlier ones towards him. He liked her, after just a day and having a hole punctured into his shoulder by her sister, he liked her. His shoulder had healed rather quickly now, the stitching was still sensitive but only major pressure should burst it open.

He looked down a small bit and saw the other occupant of their bunk bed, Weiss. He was right in thinking that she didn't trust him, not one bit but she was able to tolerate him. He appreciated that, not all people would have given him the chance, especially ones as highly strung as her. She seemed like the leader type, with the way she threw icey stares and her cold tone almost always present, but the kinder one was elected instead.

57 then looked across the room, seeing the black haired girl. Blake. She was evidently the quiet one of their team, she didn't like to say much as she always let the others talk for her unless it was important. He never trusted the quiet ones, he always thought there was so much more to them than they let on but she seemed trustworthy, reliable. His eyes were drawn to the bow on her head, seeing it twitch a small bit in her sleep, he managed a smirk under his mask. _'She doesn't show the fluffy ears! Why?!'_ As a faunus, he could normally detect when another person was or not as well, his sense of smell and better eyesight made sure of it but he could never be 100% certain.

He looked above her to the last member of their team, the blonde one. Yang. He tilted his head when he looked at her, he wanted to wake her up just to talk to her and hear her. He had killed quite a few people in his life, many had tried to bribe or beg but it never worked. He never hesitated to attack a stranger just for being a stranger, but these girls were different. He liked these girls, the type of like an older brother has for a smaller sister or brother. He snapped back to looking at her, she was on her stomach when she slept and her eyes looked to be clamped shut. Not just closed, but _clamped_. He wondered what it could be but something about her face stopped him, well the half that was exposed to him anyway, he liked it. Moreso than he liked the other girls, her face made him want to stand still, just so he did nothing wrong.

 **'ENOUGH PANDERING! YOU DISGRACE OF A SPECIMAN, ENOUGH!'**

 _'GO BACK TO BEING QUIET, GO AWAY!'_ 57 began to reel back, staggering a small bit. He looked around him, the voices kept screaming in his head when he walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

 **'LOOK AT YOU! LOOK!'** It screamed at him, he had flicked the light on and looked at the mirror, scanning his mask for a sign of something resembling human. Nothing but black.

 **'YOU CAN DO NOTHING TO ME! STOP RESISTING!'**

 _'GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

 **'I'LL RIP MY WAY OUT OF YOU! I'LL TAKE THE GIRLS WITH US WHEN I TEAR US AWAY FROM THIS WORLD!'** It screamed from within his head, he clenched his hands and felt his eye begin to twitch violently when it threatened the girls. He tried to stay calm, knowing how he got when the other him got out and he couldn't afford to let _it_ out.

 _'YOU'LL LEAVE THEM ALONE! OR I'LL DESTROY US BOTH!'_

 **'GOOD! DO IT, TAKE US BOTH! DO IT YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SKIN! FUCKING DO IT!'**

57 reeled his arm back and readied himself to punch the mirror in front of him when the bathroom door opened, Yang had woken up and walked in on him in the middle of his internal episode. She looked at him, wiping the small bits of sleep from her eyes and widening her eyes, he stared at her, his heavy breathing only becoming audible now when the shouting stopped. He brought his arm down slowly, but stayed tense.

Yang reached behind her, finding the door handle and closing the bathroom door, he looked over her. He slowed his breathing down when he noticed how much of her was revealed. Nothing inappropriate, but how smooth her arms and legs looked now that light was beaming off of them, he liked how it reflected. He turned to face her fully, looking away from her face which had a processing look on it. His full body was aimed at her now when she spoke up.

"What're you doing?" She asked, he heard the tone. He recognised it, a strong and curious tone but still demanding, although it was a question.

"I...The inner ones, they speak of the girls. Of ripping you all away when we go, I don't like it when it talks of you all." 57 managed, quietly and calmly. Yang's look on her face changed, her eyebrows rose a small bit and her entire expression softened.

"Well, what makes the shouting stop?" She asked him, not feeling right talking like this but it was the only way he understood.

"You." He told her, half-mindedly as he was focusing on suppressing the inner death threats being thrown at her. He didn't realise what he had said until he saw her reaction, her face went a small shade redder and he shook his head a small bit.

"Me? Or the team?" She asked, needing clarification. 57 wanted to say the team, he really tried but he couldn't lie to her. Not the one that calms him down.

"Th...Th-th-you." He told her, struggling to tell her for a few seconds. He could hear the faint groaning of a bed having weight shifted off of it. Yang quickly checked the door, making sure it was locked. She didn't know how to respond to him, partially because it was so early for her.

"Why me?" She asked him, Weiss cut him off however when she talked through the door.

"What's going on in there? Yang, is _he_ in there with you?" She asked, sounding aggravated by something. 57 was about to screech at her when Yang responded for him.

"Yeah, he was just...curious about the shower." She quickly lied, opening the door and letting Weiss in. 57 had no idea what was going on, he wasn't talking about a shower.

"Good, okay. Get out." Weiss quickly ushered them both out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, slamming the door a bit too loud, waking up the other two occupants of the room. Ruby awoke with a cute yawn/stretch and Blake cracked her back, moaning softly when the loud crack came out and was heard by the whole room.

"Morning Yang!" Ruby greeted to everyone, too loudly for this time of the morning. Yang waved up at her when a yawn came over her, 57 nodded over at her and Blake groaned out her greeting, not even words it was just a noise.

"Why are we up so early?" Blake asked, getting out of her bed and holding her school uniform with her towel in hand.

"We got to sleep way too early last night, it was before eight and we were all out." She told her, Blake looked surprised at her, not used to going to bed _that_ early. Yang spoke up when Ruby hopped on to the floor with her school uniform and her towel.

"So, what's first today? I forgot what we said last night..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly and heading for her bed to grab her clothes. Ruby replied, as happy and chipper as ever.

"Miss Goodwitchs combat class, we're all there!" She exclaimed, the shower water had stopped, not that anyone had heard it turn on and Weiss emerged from the bathroom with her hair perfect and her school uniform on. 57 hadn't noticed her carrying it when she went in.

"Me next!" Ruby shouted as she sped into the bathroom, the gust of wind behind her closing the door with a slam. Yang sighed from her top bunk, knowing it'd be a while before she got in for a shower.

"Hey, our newest member should be in next, for his first shower as a part of Team RWBY!" Yang shouted to the group in front of her, 57 looked at her with a funny glance, tilting his head and the other two sighed out.

"Fine."

"Sure."

Blake and Weiss responded at the same time, Weiss headed for her folders under her bed and Blake pulled her scroll out to check something. 57 stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"What do you mean first?" He asked Yang, she looked down at him from her bunk with her signature smile.

"I mean, you go in for your shower next."

"Don't you share?" He asked her, Weiss turning to him and sputtering. Blake went a few shades redder and hid behind her scroll and Yang laughed.

"No, we don't share the shower, you know how they work, right?" She asked him, he nodded and explained it to her.

"Yes, all of us are stripped of our clothes and thrown into the room. Then, the wall people throw buckets of water over us for an hour before we're taken out." He said, as if Yang was the stupid one. Yang and Blake both jawdropped with mild shock, from their previous embarrassment and Weiss turned away, back to her bed to look for folders.

"That's not how showers work big guy, you take your clothes off, go in, turn it on then wash yourself. Then you come back out, turning it off though...Ozpin get's annoyed if we don't." Yang explained to him, adding the last part with a small giggle.

"What?" He asked her, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Is that how you were bathed?" Blake asked, setting her scroll down. He nodded yes, nonchalanlty seeing as it was the norm for him. He saw her look away and on to her clothes. _'What's going on?'_ He asked himself mentally, wanting answers.

"Okay, I'll show you how the shower works if you promise to tell us more about how you were cleaned, deal?" Yang asked him. He nodded his head, yes. Yang beamed and leaned back, waiting for something.

"Well, go on." She told him, he looked up at her.

"Wha-AHH, the tales." He had a tourettes like outburst mid-sentence, everyone in the room flinched but he sorted himself out and headed for his corner as he began to explain.

"We were brought from the hurt rooms after our morning eats, our sleepy robes were taken off of us and we were thrown into the white room." He stated, the girls all nodded, genuinelly curious now, even Weiss had stopped and began to listen. "They emptied the buckets of cold on to us, the room filled up and when enough cries were heard they brought us out and gave us new robes." He told them, finishing as he reached the corner and sat down against the bookshelf. The girls all went into a thoughtful silence when he finished.

The group stayed like that for a good ten minutes, Ruby had taken way too long in the shower so she began to get interrogated when she emerged from the bathroom with her wet hair and scroll in hand. Yang hopped down, Blake making to go for the shower but stopped when Yang helped 57 to his feet.

"Rubes, c'mon that was way too long. What gives?" She asked her little sister, Ruby turned to her when she set her towel on the top bunk lazily.

"Sorry, but when I got out I had to send a message to Port, so he can help us make 57's gear." She finished and began to get her hair dryer out, Yang couldn't really argue with it but she'd educate her sister on showers when she was finished with the maniac next to her. Yang shoved him gently towards the bathroom, making sure he went at his own pace but quick enough to avoid the annoyed glare from Blake.

Yang closed the door behind her, locking it and pointed towards the shower. She walked over and he followed her with his eyes, taking the new information in.

"Okay, so this is to turn it on-" She gestured to the faucet, turning it to the left and water came out of the showerhead, he flinched when it came out. "And to turn it off, you just turn it the other way, yeah?" She demonstrated for him and turned it off, he nodded yes.

"Okay, use this to wash yourself, you don't have much hair so you don't need the shampoo." She said lazily and handed him a small, baby blue bottle with a big grin on it. She dropped a towel next to the shower for him. "And that's to dry off with when you're done, I think that's everything." She said to herself, checking incase she missed anything.

"Nope, that's everything. Alright, try not to be too long or we'll get pulled in with Ozpin, c'ya!" She announced, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She sighed with relief when she heard the door lock from the other side and the water turn on. She headed back to her bed, to grab her clothes and her towel.

Weiss spoke up for the four girls, grabbing all of their attention to her.

"Anyone willing to guess what happened to him?" Weiss asked them all, Blake sighed as she responded.

"Not this again Weiss, I told you he'll open up when _he_ wants to." She said, Yang was intrigued by this.

"Wait, wait, wait...What's the ice queen talking about?" Yang asked. Ruby butted in before Blake could talk.

"She's wondering what happned to the guy, for him to be as...ermm...unique as he is." She beamed happily, not meaning the last part in a mocking way.. Yang furrowed her brows at the heiress.

"Hey, we're gunna be with him for four years, that's plenty of time for him to open up with us." She spoke in a warning tone, making it clear she didn't want Weiss talking about it again. Blake then backed her up.

"See, I told you." Blake told her, Weiss huffed and went back to looking at her scroll with her new-found folders next to her.

The girls stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes before a knocking at the door caused them all to look over to the door. Blake got off of her bed, clothes still in hand and went for the door, she opened it and saw proffesser Oobleck standing there with a set of clothes in hand.

"Good morning girls, sleep well?" He asked quickly, having had his morning coffee he was well awake and he began to scan the room for the other occupant when the shower was heard.

"Like a log sir, those his clothes?" Yang asked, hopping down from her bed again and walking over to him. He nodded yes and handed them to Yang, she thanked him and went for the bathroom door, knocking twice.

"I'm sending dirt to hell!" He screamed through the door, easily being heard over the shower. Both Ruby and the proffesser let out a small laugh at him, Yang smirked and shouted back through.

"Hey, your clothes are here, you know for class!" She shouted, the water turned off and the girls all heard the door unlock, thankfully when the door swung open 57 had a towel around his waist so only his top half was showing. Yang held the clothes back when he went for them.

"Did you wash your face?" she asked, he nodded yes and went for the clothes again. She handed them to him and sighed, regretting not staying in long enough to see him take the mask off. The door closed again, the girls turned back to the proffesser at the door.

"He's settling in well I see." He pointed out, Blake, Yang and Ruby all nodded and Weiss shrugged. Oobleck chuckled and began to continue.

"Now, about his weapon-"

"I sorted it sir, Port got the message and he knows the plans." Ruby called down to him from her bunk, she had a small magazine in her lap and waved down to him. He nodded in acknowledgement and said his farewells, Blake closed the door behind him and the girls all waited for the bathroom door to open.

When it was too quiet, Yang went for the door and placed her ear to it, hearing a faint struggling sound. She knocked twice again, worried that he had began to kill himself with the tie.

The door opened, Yang was greeted by a shirted chest, messed up buttons and a knotted tie. 57 began to struggle out, the tie not allowing him to speak all too well.

"It's too tight!" He tried, Yang quickly un-knotting it and waiting for his exhale of life, he shook his head back to regain his senses. Blake darted in after he had came out, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Here, how'd you mess up the buttons like _that_?" He shrugged in response, there was the bottom button in a hole half-way up his shirt and the top one had almost been ripped off. She began to unbutton it for him and fix it, she felt a small heat creep up her face when she saw his scarred chest and abs this close.

She looked behind her, as if having dropped something and made eye contact with Weiss, Weiss shook her head franticly and went back to looking, Yang returned to buttoning the shirt up. 57 just stood there, confused as to why she had stopped, looked aound then started again.

"There, all better." Yang smiled at her work, seeing him dressed smartly, excluding the mask on his face and occassional twitches.

"Thank the sun-one." He said and moved back to his corner, sitting back down on the floor again and lifting his small bear up, he put it in his pocket when Yang ran over to him.

"Hey, how's about we try something, okay?" She began, he looked at her and nodded, she couldn't get used to the lifelessness of those black eye holes.

"Alright, well we're going to class, so we're not allowed to bring any...err...toys." She said cautiously, he reeled his head back as if offended.

"That means no calm-bear?" He asked, sounding ready to punch her. She nodded calmly, yes but quickly finished.

"But hey, when we get back from our classes, you're allowed to spend the rest of the day with it." He relaxed a small bit, Yang being grateful that it seemed to have worked. He got up and pulled the small bear out of his blazer pocket and handed it to her.

"Where does he go then?" She took it gently from him, Weiss watching on with mild suspicion and Ruby still reading, she had her headphones on so she couldn't hear anything.

Yang set it on top of the bookshelf behind 57, he looked where it was and was hesitant to leave without it. Yang saw this and patted him on the shoulder, as if to cheer him up. He looked at her hand and tilted his head, not speaking but just thinking..

 **'PULL IT OFF OF HER! RIP THE WHORE APART!'**

 _'That's not very FUCKING nice!'_

 **'ENOUGH YOU WASTE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU'RE DOING EVERYTIME YOU HOLD ME BACK! I'LL SHOW YOU!'**

 _'Just stop it! STOP IT!'_

Blake emerged from the bathroom, now most of the members of their team was ready for their classes. Yang clapped with a booming grin on her face, checking her scroll and seeing that it was only seven thirty, she sighed.

"Yang, I forgot to ask, when did Ren and his team get back from their mission?" Blake asked her, Yang's eyes widened and she flew over to the door and ran across the hall. Everyone just stared at the door, 57 had no idea who this 'Ren' was.

"-ust hurry up!" The group heard Yang shouting at the others across the hall. She came bolting back through the door and replied to Blake.

"I forgot they got back early, we'd have been asleep." She said, Blake nodded with her words. Weiss was about to ask what she was doing when four more students came through the door, 57 turned to face them all after examining them.

One was blonde, a boy. He wasn't a very heavy built guy and he was about nine or ten inches shorter than 57. He looked like one of the classic 'heart-throb teens' with the way his hair was swaying, but he didn't look to be doing it intentionally.

Another one, pink eyes. A guy as well, black, long hair with a single pink streak going through it. He was similar to the other boy in height, but he wasn't saying anything. He just kept looking over everyone in the room, taking everything in. 57 didn't like how observant the boy was.

The third and fourth members were girls, that much was obvious. One of them had long, red flowing hair coming down her back whereas the other had shorter, ginger hair atop her head. They were similarly built, but not similar people as the redhead looked calm and happy, the ginger looked deranged with the way her eyes kept scanning everything and her laughter when she saw 57.

"A new member!" The smaller, ginger girl exclaimed happily and darted over to him, staring straight into his eye holes and held her hand out, the others tried to usher her back but she ignored them all.

"I'm Nora! Who are you?" Her mad tone, loud volume...it made 57 feel at home, he never really cared for his home but it was his. He held his hand out and crunched her hand in his, she violently shook it felt the strength in her, she could likely pick him up and drop him like a child, but she was so thin.

"I'm the patient! Number 57!" He screamed at her, her smile only grew wider when she heard it. The others watched in horror, Nora was being shaken around as if she was having a fit and he was screaming again. Nora turned around to her team, announcing to them.

"I like this guy! He's super strong." She told them, returning back to the black haired boys side. The others kept their distance, the blonde boy introduced himself next.

"Uhh...I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." He waved at him, 57 tilted his head and waved back. Why were the others not shaking his hand?

"I'm Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos." The redhead introduced to him, she sounded hesitant in saying her name to him, he had no clue why. Finally the black haired boy spoke to him.

"I am Lie. Lie Ren." He said, monotone voice was similar to Ozpin, 57 nodded back to him. They all stood at the doorway, awkwardly not knowing what to say. Yang spoke up for them all.

"So yeah, he's our new guy. He's pretty cool when you get to know him." She told the group, they all nodded in understanding. Jaune spoke up for them.

"When'd he get here?"

"We got him from our trip, he was a patient there so we brought him here and..." Yang began to ramble on to them all, 57 just looked her over. She hadn't had her shower yet and her hair was a mess, but he focused on her face. How she always had a smile on her face, lilac eyes. She was strong, almost matching him, he liked that. She was always so happy, he can't remember having seen her sad or even majorly angry, she was like a power core for positivity.

"And then he came here with us, settled in." She finished, catching her breath. 57 had noticed that throughout the speech that they had all maintained a fairly happy composure, because of her. He wanted to say something, but Jaune began again.

"So he's with us for Goodwitch first period?" He asked, Yang noded yes. They all looked at each other. Yang backed off from them and snuck away to the shower, Ruby had leapt off of her bed and landed next to 57.

"C'mon. We're going to get your weapons." She told him, she began to try and drag him out of the room but he remained still until he saw the bathroom door close. When it closed, he began to follow Ruby, brushing past the other group to the hallway.

"I need the soulrenders for my attacks on the beasties!" They all heard him shouting down the hallway from the dorm.

Team JNPR looked at RWBY and had a questionning look on their faces, they all just shrugged and JNPR made for their own dorm again, to prepare fully for their classes.

Yang closed the door behind them when they left, saying her farewells to them. She turned back to face the rest of the room and sighed, Blake spoke up when it was quiet.

"Is he going to be alright? I mean, you saw how he fought back at the hospital." She said warily, Yang was confident when she responded.

"Yeah, he's a tough guy-"

"I didn't mean that." Blake interrupted, Yang looked at her with a quizical look, Weiss doing the same. Blake thought of how to word it better, but came up blank.

"He doesn't _just_ go to drop the aura. He goes until he kills them, that's not a good thing for a school." She finished, Yang considered her words...she wasn't wrong. Weiss looked at Yang when she spoke to them.

"I told you. He should not be here, he'll go too far." She said with a certain tone, Yang didn't like that she spoke about _that_ so confidently.

"Weiss, he'll hold it together, bes-"

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that he will snap." Yang said, taking a step towards the heiress, Weiss looked her over with a smug look.

"I do, think about it. Sanity? Questionnable. Dignity? Non-existant. Regard for other people's lives? Nope." She said, as if ticking off a check list, Yang rebuted it immediately.

"He cares, he helped me at the gym from another guy trying to hit on me."

"So? You could've handled him yourself."

"That's not the point. He wouldn't have helped if he didn't care to some extent."

"And yet yesterday he was ready to rip us all apart with an axe the size of your sister."

"He's changed...?" Yang said, questionning herself at the end. She had no idea if he did or not actually care, but he obviously gave a small shit about them all, at the least anyway. Weiss huffed out, not in the mood to argue with the blonde but she knew she was right, he would snap and when he did they'll all know she was right.

Yang smirked and headed back to her bed, knowing she had won this fight. She hopped up on to her top bunk and pulled her scroll out.

 **FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER:**

The group stayed like that until it was ready for them to go for class, the three girls were all a small bit worried, Ruby should have been back by now. Yang refused to leave the dorm until she got back. Blake was trying to get her to leave, not wanting to be late for Goodwitch but not wanting to leave her alone and be stuck with Weiss.

"She's fine, she'd have called by now if something was wrong, right?" Blake asked Yang, she nodded her head, after a good ten minutes of attempts she had managed to break through to the brawler, Yang got up and kept her scroll out, repeatedly spamming Ruby with messages.

They got out the door and began to walk down the hall towards Miss Goodwitchs fighting class. They were just heading out of the dorm block when Yang got a reply from Ruby. She yanked her scroll up and froze, reading through at about thirty words a second.

 _'Hey Sis, sorry we took so long but my design wasn't 'legal' enough for regulations for some stupid reason, so we had to start a new and make him another set. When we got finished we had to go for class, see ya there :)'_

Yang felt some relief wash over her when she read that, it was only a small delay. With her being perked back up, the group made a B-line for Goodwitchs room, hoping they weren't late. The girls just got in the door to the room when the bell had stopped ringing, the stern blonde teacher looking down to them from her pedestal above the fighting ground, marking them down on the register.

They spotted Ruby with a front row seat, next to her was the maniac of their team. The three quickly made their way over, happy that there were free seats next to them...mostly thanks to the twitchy giant next to Ruby. Yang sat next to him, Ruby on his right side and Blake sat next to Yang, Weiss being at the end of the row and near the walkway.

57 had a good view of whatever fights were going to take place, he was happy with his position in this room, but he didn't like the glances he kept getting from the stern looking woman on the stand, across the huge open fighting ground.

"Now class." She began, the microphone in front of her helping to make her perfectly audible to everyone in the room.

"We have a new student with us today, a new member on Team RWBY. His name is...57." She said, maintaining her composure as a solid woman, everyone looked around for him and Miss Goodwitch gestured for him to stand, forcing a smile on her face to be friendly.

57 stood up, getting funny looks from other people. He heard faint taunts, mainly aimed at his extra ears but he felt Yang give his hand a quick squeeze, calming him down and he sat back down on the chair.

"Now, as is expected we will have our newest pupil face off with someone of similar abilities first." Miss Goodwitch said, holding a piece of paper up and scanning it through her glasses.

"Cardin Winchester will face 57. It will be a first-to-bleed fight, as per the request of Mr Winchester." She finished, stipulations were a common thing in combat class, to test them throughout any situations. Cardin stood up and went to the changing rooms, getting claps from his team and a few others around him.

"57, before you go to change, do you propose a stipulation of your own?" Goodwitch asked, he tilted his head and went into thought. He heard a few people in the row behind him say 'No aura'. He was inclined to agree with them, he wanted a pure and brutal fight with Cardin.

"NO AURA!" He screamed across the grounds, she looked hesitant before asking him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, needing confirmation. He nodded, yes in response and looked around for where to change. Yang got up next to him and pointed towards the small doors at the side, he muttered his thanks to her and went in that direction, the rest of his team just kept quiet until he was out of earshot.

"Is he crazy!?" Weiss hissed at them when he had gone through the doors, Blake was quick to back her up.

"This shouldn't happen, Cardin is strong and 57 isn't that well trained, no-where near it."

"But he can take punishment, all he needs is one opening and I can say for sure he'll use it wisely." Yang said confidently, remembering his powerful elbow back at the gym. He grounded a guy about twice the size of Cardin with one elbow, he can handle himself. Ruby was with Yang when she heard how confident she was.

"Guys, he can handle himself. Just watch." Ruby told them, they all hushed as well as everyone around them when both of the boys appeared from the changing rooms at either side of the building. Cardin was clad in his respective armour pieces and mace in hand as if it was a golf club. He looked up at the screen to see what stipulation 57 had chosen and smirked darkly when he saw it, he couldn't wait to beat the living hell out of 57.

57 appeared from his changing room, coming out in a new set of identical combat trousers, but more lightweight and maneuverable. He had nothing on his top half except his mask and gauntlets, they had changed from Ruby's picture, quite drastically as well. They were similar as they went all the way up his arms, to the shoulders. The blades were not there though, only covering his hands with small gaps in at his joints for obvious reasons was metal plating, they looked to be thicker at his knuckles and have small, blunt ridges coming out from it, forming blunt points on his knuckles and even thicker plating.

He stood at the small spot where a letter 'x' was marked, Cardin did the same and shouldered his mace. Waiting for 57 to make a move.

"You both know the conditions?" Goodwitch asked the two fighters, they both nodded. She sounded for the buzzer and everyone in the crowds leaned forward a small bit in anticipation. Cardin casually unslung his mace from his shoulder and began to walk back and forth, beckoning 57 to attack him.

 **'A FIGHT HAS COME TO US? GO ON, KILL THE BOY!'**

 _'HE'LL BLEED, NOT DIE! THE SUFFERING WILL BE DRAGGED OUT FOR HIM!'_

57 began to take some threatening steps towards when Cardin stopped him by beginning to talk to him.

"So, I see you're pretty stressed out, I can see it in your shoulders. The way they're hunched, you're not just stressed." He smirked smugly before finishing. "You're terrified."

"You should be scared of me, boy! You'll suffer s-" 57 was cut off by Cardin talking again.

"See, stressed. You're shouting. I'm pretty sure that your team can...help with the stress." He spoke in a suggestive tone, 57 took more steps towards him. Cardin began to continue and 57 halted again.

"See, if I were in your position right now, I'd have had those girls help me...unwind." He said, he was talking loud enough that the crowd could hear him, Blake and Weiss both rolled their eyes, Ruby looked ready to puke and Yang's eyes began to flicker red.

"Y'know, maybe all at the same time. The Schnee? I bet she's so tight-" Weiss felt her knuckles crack when she clenched her fists. "Hell she needs the relief more than I do." He chuckled, 57 twitched, getting what he was saying and he began to slowly trudge towards him, he had began to get overcome by the inner him with all of his rage right now.

"That Blake girl? Between you and me, I've heard the quiet ones squeel the loudest when you fuck em' hard." 57 slammed a hand to the side of his head, trying to fight it down. He had stopped walking and began to blink violently, seeing the outer rims of his vision begin to darken with a dark red colour.

"And Yang? Pfft, that whore would take me just cause I have a dick." He kept mocking 57, he prepared his mace when he saw 57 manage a few more steps towards him. Back at the stands, the girls were all ready to vault the wall and kill Cardin.

"Oh, but the smallest one of all-" He began, Yang tried to vault the barrier when Blake grabbed her and yanked her back to the seat. 57 clenched both of his hands, his entire vision was dark red now and the inner him had taken over.

"Little Ruby, I'd love to split her in half and she'd _moan_ , she'd beg for more when I take her virg-" When Cardin halted it was due to Yang screaming across to Cardin, threatening to tear his eyes out for looking at her sister like that. When 57 heard her scream, he lost it and bolted straight for Cardin.

Cardin let out a chuckle when he wound his mace back like a baseball bat, ready to obliterate his attacker. 57 was about three feet from Cardin when he jumped up and collided with him, taking both of them to the floor. Cardin lost his mace when it collided with 57's ribs, the impact from it had made him drop the weapon and he was underneath 57 now.

57 kept hearing his inner self laughing, screaming and crying all at the same time. He began to pummell Cardin in the chest, avoiding the face as it was so fragile and would bleed too easily. He wrapped his left hand around Cardin's throat and held his neck against the ground, all the while punching him in the stomach.

Cardin brought one of his arms up and caught 57 mid-swing, flipping 57 off of him and rolling out to get his mace. 57 got back to his feet, feeling his probably shattered ribs moving around in his chest but he kept going. He ran for Cardin, he hadn't reached the mace yet so he had an opening. Cardin heard 57 thundering towards him and rolled to the side, sweeping 57's feet from under him and he continued to run back, finding his mace.

57 got up from the ground, on his hands and staying close to the ground like an animal. He rose up to his feet and tried to ignore the striking pain in his chest. Cardin began to taunt him again, sounding out of breath.

"What's the matter big guy? It's alright, I won't go too rough with the girls."

"FUCK THE FIRST BLOOD! I'LL SPREAD BITS OF YOU ACROSS THIS SCHOOL!" He bellowed out at Cardin, only recieving a laugh in response.

Cardin charged at 57 now, 57 doing the same and readying his fists to break Cardins jaw, Cardin swung his mace back and when they got close, brought it in for a swing. 57 had remembered what Yang had done at the fighting ring, he ducked down to the ground and caught Cardins arm when it was in mid-swing.

Cardin began to fight against the death grip but couldn't, 57 got up and did nothing but tighten the grip on his arm. Cardin dropped the mace when he felt his bone's begin to break but his grip only got tighter.

"You have a dirty mouth, boy. I'll wash it out with bleach, FUCK YOU!" He screamed and flipped his arm around, snapping Cardins arm at the elbow joint. The buzzer was let out for the fight to be over, but 57 never relented. He reeled his head back and began to smash his mask into Cardin's face. He heard the screams, begging for him to stop but he only went harder.

"YOU'RE BEGGING ME?! MUCH LIKE THE RED ONE WOULD HAVE DONE WITH YOU! I WON'T STOP!" He shouted, Cardin had tears going down his face now and blood streaming from his mouth and nose. 57 kept going, Cardin dropped to his knees and 57 brought his foot up to Cardins shoulder, slamming him against the ground and crushing his shoulder beneath his boot.

"Please! Please stop!" Cardin screamed, 57 only reacted by bringing his foot off of his shoulder and letting go of his arm. He went to drop on to his knees and crush Cardins face, his entire skull but some of the training bots had grabbed him and began to drag him away, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to overpower all eight of them.

57 kept swinging for the bots, hitting a few of them and sending them off of him. He repeated it until they all got off of him, one had scraped his chest and left a huge scrapemark, blood pissing out of the wound. He looked down at it, losing interest in everything else.

 **'I SEE THE CRIMSON!'**

 _'Run! Tell the girls to run! RUN FOR FUCK SAKE!'_

 **'IT'S TIME FOR ME TO COME OUT!'**

57 dropped to one knee and struggled to stay up, he could hear the buzzer of the arena echoing in his mind, along with the screams of pain from Cardin. He got back to his feet, completely overcome by the madness within him, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help _them_.

"I'll kill you! You hear me?! I'll fucking kill you!" Cardin screamed at him, picking his mace up as he rose back to his feet, struggling but making it. He held his mace with his good arm and stood there, blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I'D RATHER BE DEAD!" 57 bellowed back at him and ran for him, ready to end him right there and then. The two mountain-sized men collided again, Cardin smashing 57 in the head with his mace and knocking him back about ten feet. 57 got back up, feeling blood draining from his head every second. He looked over at Cardin, he was bleeding from his face in about four different places, 57 had a gash on the side of his head and broken ribs.

"Never threaten the nice ones! NEVER!" He shouted, getting himself ready to run at the mace-wielder again. Cardin wound his head back, shaking away the tears threatening to sting his eyes.

"You idiot! You hear me?! You fucked up, faunus FREAK!" 57 was about to run at him when the stern woman, the blonde teacher appeared in front of them and between them both with her riding crop, 57 assumed it was her weapon.

"Both of you. Get to the changing rooms, now." She commanded, Cardin began to trudge back towards his side of the hall and to his changin room, 57 looked over at the crowd, seeing his team looking...well, they looked to be feeling a lot of things. He understood, so he turned back and began to walk to his room, he managed to regain control over himself and pull the inner monster away from the surface.

 _'Get back, now! Be a good boy!'_

 **'NO! NO! NO! NO!'** His inner voices quietenned down and he knew that it was bandished, things would be quiet for a good time now. He walked through the doors, leaving a huge trail of blood behid him and holding his ribcage, he could feel his bones moving around like chunks of food in water.

He got into the room, finally settling back to his saner self and sitting down on a bench in the room, he could only hear his breathing echoing throughout the empty room. He didn't like it here. He wanted to go back.

 _'Danger to the girls. Save them by ending us?'_

He thought repeatedly to himself, it was total silence after a few minutes and his breathing had began to settle back to normal. He tilted his head, staring at the floor with a questionning gaze. He was wrapped in his thoughts and never heard the footsteps coming in, they were slow and quiet.

"They have us in there. We share a room. They're not the safe ones, should we go back? The bad home is still there for us, the girls can stay here, we can go back to normal and everything can go back to NORMAL!" He screamed the last part as a shooting pain came from his ribs and he got to his feet, bracing himself against a locker and keeping himself standing.

"57...are you okay? Big guy?" He heard a voice, not one of his inner ones, but a familiar female voice. He knew the happy tone, the joy it brought with every word. He couldn't face her like this, not as a bloodied mess, and not as a madman.

"No, I left." He tried, hoping she'd fall for it. But alas, it failed as she rounded a row of lockers and faced him fully, a small smirk on her face but still showing concern on her face with the way she looked him over.

"You need any help?" She asked and slowly walked towards him, he looked at her and noticed now that his vision was a bit clearer than normal. He made eye contact with her, and she stopped. She stared into his eyes, right in.

"What is it?" He asked her, annoyed tone on as the pain from his chest was still lingering there.

"Yo...Your eyes." She said, as if struggling for words. He brought his free hand up and felt his mask, feeling no glass in his eye holes, it must have broken during his fight with Cardin.

"What about them? They're mine." He told her, noticing the rest of their team come in the room behind her, standing there behind her and not moving. They were all looking at the same thing if their eye contact was any indication.

Yang walked up to him, still keeping her eye contact maintained and brough her hand up to the injured side of his head, he quickly changed the subject.

"He insulted the innocents. I brought justice to the fu-" He was cut off by Ruby speaking up from the back, the other three remained still and kept their distance.

"It's fine. He's not in that bad of a condition, nothing a week off from class and aura won't fix."

"This aura, who is it? Are they a nurse? I need a nurse." He began to muble to himself, Yang picking up on it and the others looking over.

"You don't know what aura is?" She asked him, thankfully his bleeding had began to slow down and almost stop entirely, although he looked pretty weakened by the loss of blood. He shook his head slowly, no. He was having difficulty keeping his free arm held up, it drooped to his side with the thick metal gauntlets, looking lifeless.

Yang turned to face the rest of her team, looking at them with wide eyes, they shrugged quickly, not knowing what to say. Yang turned around to im againn and began to explain.

"Okay...So, basically, aura is what keeps us safer than regular armour. It's sorta like a shield, but it can help us to heal ourselves and can give us more strength, make us go faster, all for brief periods of time. It's what separates us from the grimm, they don't have aura because they don't have souls, they're just emotionless, destructive husks." She finished with a breath, he tilted his head at her.

"Is it good? Does it fix what needs a fixing?" He asked, she nodded yes. The rest of the girls remained at the door, keeping an eye out for the teachers and also in an effort to distance themselves.

"You don't have it activated." Yang stated, finally having something click in her head. She spoke with such realisation that she almost felt stupid about not seeing it before. She held her hands up to the side of his head and he flinshed away, looking at her with those deranged, dak red eyes.

"It's okay, I'm going to help you out here." She said reassuringly, he had a few moments of hesitation before leaning his head forward a bit and relaxing himself.

"Alright, this'll take a few seconds so don't panic. It'll be fine."

"Alright." He said, as if trying to focus on something else.

"Okay, here goes nothing." She placed her hands at the side of his head and channelled her aura into him, hoping to reactivate it. She didn't need to do it on his head, but if you do it on their head you can sometimes, not always, hear some of thier past and she was extremely curious about it. It took a few seconds, but she began to hear it.

 _'Burn you fucking whore! Burn! Don't ever rip it outta me, EVER! I'll kill every. Single. One of you!'_ That was all Yang could hear before her aura began to channel in and she lost her connection with it.

57 could feel something inside of him, as if a primal, age-old mechanism had been awoken and is raging through his body. He felt his bones move, but it was a soft feeling, no nerve damage. His bones began to move together, like they were before and even the hge scar on his head re-connected together and his blood began to stop dripping. He could feel himself begin to get stronger, he could stand without the locker now.

He stood upright, Yang pulling her arms back with a shocked look, but traces of happiness in it. He evened his breathing out and felt hi headache go away, everything had began to settle itself out for him. He held his hands out and looked at them, seeing a faint grey layer going over his plated gauntlets.

"There. All better." Yang said, her previous booming smile returning and she looked all friendly again, she quickly continued. "Just don't strain those ribs, they'll need a few days to heal up."

With that being said, she went to head back with her group, 57 just stared at her as she walked away. She had given him such power, such help and such protection. How could he repay her? In what way could he ever repay that?

"Th-Th-THA-Thank you Y-Yang." He struggled out, the one thing that was still broken was the one thing his aura could never fix. His sanity would always be missing, but he cared little about that now. The blonde talking with the other girls, she was special to him.

"How does one repay the generosity of the sun child?" 57 asked her, managing to keep his volume down. Yang and the others turned to face him, each of them having a similar expression on their faces.

"You wanna repay?" Yang asked with a giggle before finishing. "It's fine, honestly."

"No! Unacceptable. What do I do?" He pressed, he'd do anything. He'd kill, lie, cheat, steal, burn. Anything she asked him to do, so long as he could repay it all. He noticed Weiss whisper something to her, Yang nodding and ooking over to him again.

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to. But it'd sure help us get to know you better." She said, as if making sure it was okay, he nodded franticly, yes.

"Alright. Tell us about yourself." She said, the girls all looking at him now with curious gazes.

"Is that all?" He asked them, they nodded, yes.

"Fine, fine." He then went into thought, trying to remember what had happened, he was a bit blurry with some areas but he knew mostly what had happened. The girls remained standing there, they were in front of the door so he'd know no-one else would intrude. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Well, I was birthed into the hospital. I needed needle-juice. They stuck needles in so I wouldn't cry. I was raised in the number-room, to learn words and numbers." The girls all assumed he was talking about a classroom. "I was only eight when the people came, the people with the cages. They snatched us all and took us, took us to the beating room to make us strong."

He saw some of the girls shift their weight a small bit, he ignored it and continued.

"I had to fight for the dinner, every meal was a deathmatch." He smiled under his mask, remembering his first fight. "The winner got the bread and water, and the loser was taken to the room of no return. No-one gets out of that room." He told them, they had their brows furrowed but Weiss looked to be the most...angered? It was something akin to anger she was feeling, but he continued.

"We got beaten, stabbed, burned so we could make them the money they had on us. If I won, the nurses got money, so I made sure to win. The poor girls, they didn't fight, no. They were taken to the masters room for their dinner." He felt his eye twitching, fighting it down. Team RWBY all knew what that meant for those girls.

"They'd inject us with the fluid, some green and some blue. The blue always made me stronger, made me faster. The men there would take some of the small boys away, lead them into the cleaners room for a while." He saw Blake clench her fists, Yang spoke up to ask him something.

"Was there any...uhh...well, were the animal people treated differently than the human ones?" Yang asked, he nodded, yes.

"Ahh, yes. We were the ones they used the needles on, the ones they always burned for longer and always hit with their sticks. But..." He chuckled as he trailed off, the girls all sileenced themselves from their whispers to each other and listened fully.

"We fought back. Yes. We took all of them down, we ripped them apart, took from them what they took from us. We locked them away, we needed the food after a while and so killed each other for the most of it. I was the winner!" He exclaimed proudly, prodding his chest with a happy tone. He saw the girls were anything but happy, they looked either angry or sad.

"That's all I can remember, I had my axe and the bear. I tore them all down, my friends and the white-coats. The one's that didn't escape with the policemen in time that is. Evacuations were held when the alarm bells went, but they didn't _all_ get away." The girls had remembered what Oobleck had said, he had the place closed down...but 57 and the others, they never let them _all_ escape.

"There. Happiness with history." He told them, they all snapped out of their stupor and looked at each other. Ruby was the first to ask him about it.

"So, how long were you in there?"

"The sweet seventeen." He replied, they looked at each other again. He was next to speak up.

"I did good?" He asked them, the girls all took a step towards him and he froze, he remembered what the doctors told him about touching girls.

"AH! No closer, boys aren't allowed to touch girls." He snapped at them, they all looked ready to slap him when a familiar voice was heard from the doorway.

"Is that what it was like for you?" Proffesser Oobleck had appeared in the doorway, along with Ozpin and Goodwitch. He had no idea when the three teachers had got there, but obviously they had overheard him.

"Yes, the most of what it was anyway." Oobleck turned to the two other teachers, Goodwitch didn't look as angry as she did before and Ozpin was...well, the usual emotionless Ozpin.

"I see. Headmaster, will this affect your decision?" Oobleck asked him, Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and 'hmm'd slowly.

"Yes, he'll remain under surveillance. His condition's are severe, his actions will not go un-punished however."

Blake then spoke up to the teachers, wondering what the rest of them were.

"Sir, what conditions?" She asked, Goodwitch looked at Ozpin when he didn't reply.

"They have a right to know, sir. He'll be with them for a few years, they must know of the risks." Ozpin nodded with her words.

"Of course. We're certain that your...companion has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Schizophrenia and Anti-Personalty Disorder. He'll need to remain with at least one of you at all times, the authorities would deem him as a threat to society, it's the best I can do without having him put into a hospital." He explained to them, Weiss bit her tongue when she was about to yelp, she knew what those conditions were most commonly associated with.

"Now, I shall not bore you with that, you're all to proceed to your dorm. Due to your teammate, you're all released from todays class." He told them, Weiss was first to argue.

"What? Why?" He smiled warmly before answering her.

"If he is a danger to be around, then you must all familiarise yourself with him. He's to be teamed with you for four years, and he isn't...like everyone else, so you'll be watching over him." He explained, Weiss stayed silent, as did the rest of Team RWBY when Ozpin broke the silence between them all.

"I trust there are no more questions?" He asked, no-one replied and he only smirked, heading back out the room.

"Good. Farewell girls." He waved and left with the other two teachers, leaving the team alone in the room once more.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked the team, after a few moments of silence had passed it was Blake to reply.

"We go back to the dorm, and...I don't know." 57 cut Weiss off as she was about to reply.

"What do we do? I hate this room." He said in a hushed tone, staring at the walls as if they were about to attack him. The girls looked at each other, not knowing how to get him back to the room if he thinks the walls are after him.

It came as a huge shock when Yang took a bold move, she walked over to him, smiling at him as he stared her down. She held her hand out, without a word and gestured for him to take it.

 _'Don't rip it off. Don't rip it 't rip it off.'_ He thought repeatedly and franticly to himself. He warily held his own arm out, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it, keeping her booming smile on her face throughout.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

57 and Weiss both asked at the same time, Yang shrugged as she replied.

"I figured it'd help. You've loosened up a little, so come on, we should get going." She then walked off without another word being said and began to lead him back to the dorms, the rest of their team just followed without a word as well, making the whole walk to the dorms a quiet one.

 **10 MINUTES LATER, AT THE DORM:**

Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and 57 all arrived back at their dorm and closed the door, Yang dragged 57 over to Blake's lower bunk and made him sit on the edge of it, Blake keeping quiet about it as she was just curious about what her friend was doing.

Yang and Ruby both stood in front of 57 with their arms crossed, Blake went to the top bunk, above 57 and Weiss sat on her own bed and stared across the room at him.

"Tell us more." Yang demanded, her friendly demeanor changed entirely. 57 tilted his head and stared directly into her eyes, deranged red meeting soft lilac.

"What more?" He asked her, she dropped her arms to her side with clenched fists, never breaking eye contact but he swore he saw her eyes flicker red for a second.

"About what it was like, at the hospital."

"I told you." He rebuted.

"Not everything."

"You didn't ask for everything." He said threateningly, making to get up from the bed, he saw Weiss across the room sitting up and Ruby backed away a small bit.

"I am now." She said, attemtping to stare him down, his hand twitched a small bit.

"Why do-"

"JUST TELL US!" Yang screamed, making everyone else flinch at her outburst. 57 shot to his feet and stepped in front of her, a few inches from her.

"Why?" He asked, his tone had gotten considerably deeper and a bit darker, Yang didn't back down.

"Because you went through that hell, you're on our team and believe it or not, you're a friend. So tell us." He felt his shoulders drop a small bit, he looked at the others in the room. Ruby nodded with Yang, Blake did as well and Weiss did too, after recieving a glare from Yang.

"Fine. But no more story-telling after this, yes?" He asked, again, the rest of the room nodded.

"What does the group want to know?" Yang asked first.

"How much of that did you go through?" He went into thought for a second before replyng.

"Well, it was burnings on Mondays. The beatings on Tuesdays. Feeding on Wednesdays unless we were BAD! Washed on Fridays and needles for the weekend." He answered, amazed he could even remember his old routine.

Ruby was next to speak up.

"How long were you in there? Alone I mean, without the doctors." He, again, went into thought and they saw him counting on his, still plated hands.

"Four years, well. Yesterday was four years." He told her, she looked away from him and at the wall, Weiss was next to ask him.

"How did you survive in there? Food couldn't last that long for you." He replied without thinking this time, remembering every single bite he had at that place.

"For the first year, we had kitchen food in tins. Then, for the next two, we had the staff and our brothers-" He stopped when he saw retch a small bit, he just continued on anyway. "Then, for the last year I was fighting the others for rats, mice and birds!" He screamed, happily at the fact he had them for meals.

The rest of the group were either sickened with his neglect and torture, or his only food sources. Or feeling something akin to sympathy for him. Blake was the last to speak up, she had the one question he didn't really want to hear.

"Who was the other guy? The one with the shotgun." 57 clenched his hands into fists, hearing his knuckles crack and his breathing deepen.

"He was one of us, a true rat. He was the only one I had to share a cell with, when we got injected. His needle juice was stronger than mine and he...changed. Became crazy, he was never the same. I shared food with him, we fought with each other and had eachers backs but THEY TOOK HIM!" He screamed the last part, ready to hit something with a right hook, Blake gulped smally and moved backward on to her bed a small bit.

He calmed down after a few minutes of silence and finished.

"So when they all left, we were left behind. Locked away. Hidden. We broke out, fed on the dead white-coats and after a while...we hated each other, we fought over our meals like before and so we descended into chaos. He burned rooms I was in, I'd bring the ceiling upon him when he was sleeping, but I-" He was cut off by Yang placing a hand on his air filter, he silenced himself and gave her a questionning gaze.

"That's enough." She looked around the room at the others. "We don't need anymore." She patted him on the shoulder and he tilted his head again, wondering what she was doing.

He looked at them all, seeing that her eyes all of them, her eyes were the softest ones towards him. He snapped out of his near-Yang stupor and asked the group something.

"Wait, now you all tell me about yourselves. Only fair." He asked quickly, they all had smiles on their faces again as the topic had moved on, Weiss was first to start them off.

"Okay, I'll go first. I'm a Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the biggest Dust related company on the planet. I'm here to make something of myself, unlike the rest of my family, I'm getting our name out there and showing everyone I'm not a spoiled brat, but that I can handle myself." She finished, pursing her lips when she saw him nodding with her words, Yang went to speak next but 57 cut her off.

"What is Dust?" Weiss was about to go off on one of her lectural rants before Yang stopped her.

"Weiss, the proffessers can deal with this one, let it go." She told her, Weiss sighed and nodded with her, gesturing for someone else to go next. Ruby was next.

"I'm Yang's sister, I'm the youngest here and I came here from Signal, where my uncle teaches. I learned all of my fighting skill from him, and I got recognised by Ozpin after stopping a robbery of a Dust store, so I came here a few years early and here I am...Oh and I like red." She added the last part with a blush, feeling awkward about it.

"I love red." 57 told her and she laughed sheepishly, hurrying someone else to speak. Blake was next to talk to him.

"Well, I came here from a personal training school, private. I learned from a...skilled man. He's still around places, we were like partners. I came here in hopes of a better future and to help people, also Beacon is a really prestigious achievemnt to have on record." She finished, being the shortest to describe herself.

57 made eye contact with her, he looked at her bow and back to her eyes and saw her look had changed when he noticed it, she didn't like what he was looking at so he decided to go with it, being friends and all.

"I like your bow." He said, smirking slightly when she sighed and nodded in thanks, looking to Yang and hoping to get her talking.

"I'm Ruby's big sis, I'm from a small island, Patch. And I..." She trailed off, she kept looking at his eyes and looking away. He wondered why she kept doing it, she hadn't said anything else yet, but she was making to say something until she saw his eyes again and then she just stopped.

"Yeah, that's me." Yang finished, heading towards the bathroom and closing the door, 57 looked at Blake and Ruby, they didn't have an idea what was going on and Weiss looked uninterested.

"Did I say something wrong? Why? What?" He babbled out, the girls just shrugged and headed to their beds, it was probably nothing. 57 walked back over to his corner, sitting down and staring at the bed in front of him, well the foot of the bed.

Blake had moved back down, on to her bunk and pulled her scroll up with a sigh, checking the news about a 'White Fang'. Weiss was prodding around with some financial shares and stocks of her company and Ruby was reading a magazine on 'Modern Firearms and Blades'.

"Time of day?" 57 asked the room, not really expecting a reply but he hoped someone would answer.

"Ten thirty." Weiss called over, her tone had changed. He noticed the fine change, it wan't as cold as it was before, it seemed to have a show of...something in it. He couldn't ponder in his thoughts any longer when he noticed Yang coming out of the bathroom and walking to her bed, she grabbed the covers from it and the pillow got thrown to the floor as well, no-one else really paid attention to it as they seemed used to her and her ways.

Although, what did catch everyones attention was when she tossed her covers and her pillow over to 57's corner at the bookshelf. He stayed still, the rest of the room staring at her. When she walked over to him, he scooted over and away from the corner, giving her the corner space. She took the space and sat down, still wordlessly and pulled her scroll out, and also pulling the covers over her legs.

57 looked at Blake, then to Weiss and Ruby, silently asking them all what he wa supposed to do. Thankfully, it was Ruby who asked the question.

"Yang, what're you doing?" She asked, friendly tone and smile but curiousity leaking through. Yang looked at her as she replied.

"Trying something different." She said, brief and with a smirk, 57 looked at her and her eyes were drawn back to him. She didn't know why she was looking at his eyes, the eyes most similar to the creatures of grimm, she liked them.

All Yang could think of was how hard it must have been for him, going through that for every single minute of every hour of every day. She see's first hand what those doctors have done to him, he's been shunned by everyone. Everyone but her and her team, as well as JNPR but even they didn't like the looks of him, just in an unknowing way.

This was all she could think of every time she laid her eyes on him, he couldn't help his insanity, or his outbursts or his mindset. It's been drilled into him, forced on him and he embraced it a bit too much.

 _'Poor guy's that broken he doesn't know how shitty a life he's had.'_ She thought to herself, pursing her lips and feeling an overwhelming sense of sympathy, she wanted to help him, maybe even try and fix him.

"Yang? Yang? Yang? Yang? Yang?" 57 just kept asking, she realised she had been staring into space for a bit and completely lost her touch on reality.

"Uhhh, yeah?" She said, finally coming out of her stupor entirely.

"The other girls are asking about your feastles." She wondered what he was on about, although looking over his shoulder to the rest of her team and seeing them at the door with their scrolls away told her they either had a mission, or it was lunch.

"I'm fine, just a snack will do, thanks." She told them, they headed out the door and Yang only just realised the time, it was around twelve thirty already, she had to stop herself from yelping. Where had the time gone?

"Why didn't you go? The team should eat together." He asked her, she internally laughed, he didn't remember.

"You wouldn't be let out, Cardin and his team would be there."

"Then let's go, he needs to be educated on respect...filthy boy." He muttered to himself, she was about to talk when he cut her off.

"I'll get him soon, enough shouting...No, she'll be fine in here and then go...HOW DARE Y-" He was about to shout at himself, but Yang grabbed his hand and caught his attention, she let it go when he pried it away from her.

"Okay, we need to change the subject."

"The team?" He asked her, she nodded yes.

"Sure, what about em'?"

"They're different." This caught Yang's attention, her curiousity forced her to go on.

"How so?" She asked.

"You're different."

"How so?" She pressed harder, beginning to shift her weight on the wooden floor.

"You're special, unique, different, something I'm not used to."

"How s-" Yang was cut off when he got to his feet and pulled her up with her arm, shoving her against the wall and locking her in place.

"And _he_ threatened you." She felt his grip getting painfully tight when he continued. "And _he's_ with them." She knew who he was talking about when she heard the disgust in his tone, she needed to calm the situation.

"So, the only logical answer is to find him. Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else, or threaten more innocence." He hissed out, he loosened his grip on her and rubbed her shoulders a small bit before making for the door, Yang tried o grab his arms but he kept moving them away and walking quicker, like a zombie.

Yang grabbed her scroll and sent a message to Ruby when she realised there was few things she could do to stop him.

 _'R, 57s on the warpath and he's goin for the cafeteria, get Cardin outta there now.'_

She typed out franticly and ran out the door as well, sprinting down the hall after the lunatic.

 **AT THE CAFETERIA:**

"Cardin, just go, please!" Ruby was shouting across the hall after getting her sisters text, she needed Cardin out of the hall and she needed him out quickly.

"Shut it!" He shouted back angrily, his face had a few small stitches and his arm was in a sling, he looked bitter after his defeat first period. Ruby looked at Weiss next to her, hoping to try and get Cardin out. Thankfully Weiss shouted something next.

"Cardin, 57's coming here! He's looking for you!" Cardins team stood up behind Cardin as he rose to his feet, cocky look on his face as Sky shouted back.

"Then he's going through us all to get him!" As soon as the girls heard this they all imediately thought the same thing. _'He will.'_

The doors to the cafeteria slammed open and there was the man in question, not dressed up in his school clothes, still like he was from the fight and worst of all, he still had his gauntlets.

"WINCHESTER! There you are." 57 added the last part as the entire hall went silent at his screech, all eyes were on either 57 or Cardin and his team now.

"Come on, four on one and we'll see who wins this time!" Cardin called back, smugness still in his tone as the rest of CRDL got in front of their leader in a protective motion. The entire hall looked at the doors when Yang burst through, wrapping her arms around 57's arm and trying to force him away.

What happened next was something that no-one expected, Cardin and his team began to stalk across the room towards their next fight, the hall moved their chairs out of their way and so it was a straight walk to him. 57 broke out of Yangs grip and made to charge at them all, when a faunus girl got in the way, 57 recognised her face but not her name, but everyone else knew her as Velvet.

"Enough, the proffessers will b-" Cardin cut her off as he stopped in the middle of the hall with his team.

"Shut it, beast." He mocked her, but a booming female voice silenced his laughter.

"What did you just say?" 57 saw a girl with darkened shades on come out from the lunch line, accompanied by a dark skinned, blind boy and another boy as tall and likely as strong as 57 was. He saw Cardin and his team have a look of panic wash over them as they heard her, so 57 stopped in his tracks.

"She asked you a question." The dark skinned boy enforced, Cardin just stood still and began to try and formulate a sentence but came up blank.

"Oh, wait...Winchester? You're the dick that got his ass handed to him by some psycho guy, right?" The shaded girl asked, some amusement in her tone. Team RWBY by now had ran up and joined Yang with 57, 57 shouted at her.

"HEY! THAT'S ME! I'M THE PSYCHO, THE INNER ONES TELL ME THAT EVERYDAY!" Yang had quickly informed him who they all were when they were asking Cardin questions.

Coco, as he knew her, looked over and chuckled before responding.

"Oh, you're here? You wanna beat the hell outta this jackass for us?" She asked sweetly, her team standing behind her but shooting death glares at CRDL. 57 smirked beneath his mask, he liked her ways of thinking.

"Abso-fucking-loutely." He uttered happily, she chuckled again and gestured towards CRDL, Yang shouted over to Coco and her team before 57 almost broke into his sprint.

"Coco! No!" Yang shouted to her, but it was too late for them. 57 broke from Yang and the rest of the girls, running for CRDL with his gauntelts readied to pummell them all.

"Come on..." Cardin muttered to himself, his team readying themselves for the brute running at them. However, 57 never got to them, thanks to a certain rabbit faunus.

Velvet stood in his way as he was running, he tried to sidestep her and go around but she was too quick and was always waiting there for him, he stared her down and she looked into his now visible eyes.

"Leave them, they're not worth it." Velvet told him, his head twitched as his voices began to command him.

 **'MOVE HER! KILL HER! DO SOMETHING TO GET THE OTHERS! I WANT THEM PUNISHED, YOU HEAR ME!?'**

"Move girl! Now!" 57 screamed at her, she remained standing there still, not moving out of his way.

"I want to hurt them, not you bunny, move." He told her, speaking calmly. She felt she was a few words away from defusing the situation when CRDL began to taunt him.

"Come on! You're all words!" Cardin shouted to him with a snigger, 57 shouted back but kept eye contact with Velvet.

"Is that why you're in the sling? Is that why you _begged_ me? YOU LITTLE BITCH!" 57 retaliated, smirking under his mask when Cardins cocky grin went away and was replaced with a grimace.

"You motherf-"

"Hey. You called my teammate a beast, I haven't forgotten. You forget Fox?" Coco turned to her teammate, Cardin and his team looked over to her and began to back away with small steps.

"I didn't, Coco. Yatsu?" Fox asked the teams giant, he shook his head, no in response and CRDL made for the door, shouldering through a group of teens just coming in.

"Assholes." 57 heard Coco shout after them, he wondered if he should go and hunt them. Yang slapping him in the stomach told him no, he just stood there again, Coco and her team heading to their own corner of the hall and began to talk between each other. His unhinged eyes settled back on Yang, she looked exhausted so he had an idea.

He grabbed her hand and began to lead her back to the dorm, ignoring her protests and the worried/threatening glances from the rest of Team RWBY. The rest of his team went back to their table, knowing full well that if things went awry, Yang could and would handle herself.

After a good ten minutes of walking, a few wrong turns and annoyed complaints from Yang, 57 finally arrived at the dorm with her, crashing through the door and slamming it shut. He kept his death grip on her wrist, after the door closed he led her over to the beds and lifted her up into her bed, she didn't seem to argue with this which was strange.

He returned to his corner, picking her covers up and walking back over, tossing them over her legs before he saw anything he wasn't supposed to. Yang had only kept a stare on him throughout his little routine, he was basically tucking her into bed...at half past eleven during the day.

She didn't want to argue, knowing him he'd have an episode or start screaming and with her headache she didn't want any more of his screaming. She considered asking him to maybe avoid the shouting, it couldn't be that hard, right?

"Hey, could you...uhh..." She began, but didn't want to finish it as she began to regret it. He looked up at her again, tilting his head as if to ask 'What?'

"Maybe try and...not scream or anything? I just have a really bad headache and so I-"

"Yes. Okay." He muttered out, staring at her from the side of her bed, he was tall enough to be level with it so that wasn't difficult. She couldn't believe it was that easy, he just...agreed, and that was it.

"Thanks...I'm gunna try and get a quick nap, kay?" She asked him, wanting to rid this headache away and aura could only do so much.

"Okay." He replied, heading back to his corner, she didn't like how quiet he was being, she also eyed his gauntlets and saw that he was completely relaxed. His hands weren't clenched, his muscles weren't tensed up or anything so she could get a sleep and know she was safe enough.

She turned over and faced the wall, not hearing him moving or anything, she assumed he had done the same but she couldn't get to sleep. She could only keep her eyes closed and then they would bolt open again, looking franticly for something, or expecting something to happen that would need her on her feet.

Nevertheless, she couldn't get any sleep like this so she had to find a solution, her body was cold due to the centimetre thick Beacon blankets, that was it. She was freezing. With a semblance that imbued her with fire, it was unordinary for her to be this cold.

She let ut a long, breathy sigh and sat up, turning to the room with tired and pained eyes, 57 shot to his feet and walked over to her bed, looking over her to make sure she was fine.

"What is it? Sleep troubles?" He asked, slight concern in his tone.

"Yeah, I can normally get to sleep just fine, but it's just..." She trailed off, she had no idea why she couldn't sleep, not other than being cold anyway.

"Cold." She finished, he looked over at the window and saw it wasn't open, the door was closed and he, personally, felt the room to be warm.

"It's fine." He told her, she shook her head, no.

"I would be asleep if it was fine."

"Then how do you sleep? I can help maybe." He told her, seeming intent on helping her sleep. She had only one way to help her sleep before, her sister had gotten that from her as well. She needed someone else next to her, just as heat and like a wall, so she knew nothing would happen like falling out of bed or being hit by someone.

"Well, there's one thing that did help me before, like before I came to Beacon." She said, for the first time both of them had heard, she was using a quiet and embarrassed sounding tone.

"What was it? Can I help? Do we need the small-red?"

"No, no...It's just, I'd need someone there. Like next to me, y'know?" She tried playing it off casually, knowing how it sounded and she didn't expect him to suggest what she was thinking, but he did.

"Well, I'm here." He said, completely oblivious. He only wanted to help it seemed, nothing more.

 _'Wow...he's goin with it?'_ She mentally asked herself before getting a less pleasing thought in her mind.

"Yeah...but no offence, this bed would break under both of us."

"The floor is fine." He told her, gesturing towards the corner, she followed his hand and sighed, that was likely the only way she'd get some sleep. She let out a sigh before hopping out of bed and on to the floor next to him, he stared down at her and walked over to the corner, sitting down with his back against the bookshelf.

Yang stood there, she was feeling slightly awkward because he was the only person outside of her family that knew of her sleeping troubles, and he was a teenage guy.

 _'He's not an average teen guy though.'_

 _'True, he's worse.'_

 _'But not the brightest.'_

She sghed once more before reaching up for the covers and pulling them down, walking over next to him and looking around him, she couldn't see a good place for her to sit, or any space for that matter.

"There's not enough room for the both of us-" She was stopped when she saw him scoot over, giving her the corner next to the wall and the shelf. She nodded her thanks and walked slowly towards it, laying down with her cover over her legs and stomach, she actually felt content her.

"She' sleeping, shhh..." He spoke inside his mask, she assumed it was his inner people talking again, she didn't know why she felt comfortable next to the resident lunatic, but she liked it.

Before long, her eyes closed shut and 57 saw her fall asleep, he kept his eyes open and scanned the room about thirty times a second, making sure nothing moved and no-one disturbed her from her sleep.

 **'Such an easy kill...'**

 _'Leave her alone.'_

 **'Or what? I'm you, you'e me. We can do nothing to each other...well almost nothing.'** His inner demon said evily, he felt his head begin to ache again and his vision redden.

 _'Not now, not now or I swear I'-'_

 **'You'll what!?'**

 _ **'SILENCE YOU WITH THE PILLS!'**_

When his thoughts stayed quiet, he assumed he had won. The demons never did like the idea of taking the pills that made them go away. He looked down at the sleeping girl next to him, she seemed so peaceful and now with his vision back to normal, he could see her fully.

The threats from his inner demon kept echoing throughout his mind, he almost didn't feel his arm snake around her shoulders and pull her into him, surprisingly gentle. He went into panic and stiffened up, this was breaking the 'Boys and Girls' rule.

Although he seemed to loosen up when he felt her sigh into his chest, she was settled and sleeping deeply now. He didn't want to wake her, she seemed happy _and_ she'd probably break his jaw.

He soon began to feel a bit tired himself, but he forced his eyes open and kept looking around the room, looking for anything to keep him awake but coming up blank.

Until the door opened and Weiss came through, thankfully she managed to see them in the corner and latch on to Ruby's mouth before she screamed something embarrassing, Blake just ignored them and went to her own bed, they all remained quiet and went to their own beds with their scrolls, throwing glances at him but all thinking the same thing.

 _'I'll ask when Yang wakes up.'_

But, after a few hours of them all sitting in their room, Yang and 57 remaining in the corner with Yang still asleep, even as it hit eight forty five, every single person in the room was shocked at how much she was able to sleep.

The group never did ask 57 or Yang for the entirety of the time they had, mainly because Yang had never woken up so they couldn't or they risked him screaming something. They had all gotten dressed, aside from 57 who hadn't moved a muscle since he had sat down with Yang, none of the others had said anything to him about their position after Ruby explained it to them, quietly.

Much to everyone's approval, night came quickly and soon everyone was asleep, only one thought on everyone's minds as they driftedinto their slumber.

 _'This is going to be a long four years.'_

 **A/N: That took way too long, and it seemed kinda forced at the end there, but I have an idea so hopefully (To anyone that reads these A/N's) You can trust me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blake Belladonna of Team RWBY was always, no matter what, the first one to wake up even if she just laid there in her bed for a while with her book and enjoy the moments of quiet that she got before her team awoke, in the silence that was so rare when sharing with Ruby. She was always the first one to wake up.

Ruby always liked to think that it was her, and Blake didn't want to take it away from the youngest emmber of their group. Normally when Ruby woke up first, Blake would have been awake for about an hour before, with her book. Thankfully though, Ruby never seemed to notice her awake, so it stayed that way.

Which is why when Blake woke up, hearing a faint mumbling that sounded too coherent and too familiar to be asleep, she felt herself feel both irritated as well as concerned...mostly irritated, knowing that she wouldn't get her calm, alone time with her book this morning that she was looking forward to.

She shot up into an upright position on her bed, seeing as Yang had slept on the floor with 57 she had taken the top bunk for the night to hopefully claim it as hers for good. She looked down on to the floor and saw 57 running the still equipped solid metal gauntlets through the still-sleeping Yang's hair, mumbling into his mask about some 'promise'. Blake tried to listen into it, her cat ears making things a whole lot easier.

"No...never get to outside, this one seems all too special...I know they all do, the yellow is different. All with stories, none willing to share with us..." 57 tilted his head to the side and leaned his masked head down to the top of Yang's head, gently bopping the top of her head for a split second. Blake kept her eyes on him, not knowing what to feel right now.

Blake, having witnessed the entire thing was...shocked to say the least, after a few seconds taken to process the scene in front of her. She had watched this man on the floor, with her partner, murder another patient from a hospital built for the insane in which he was locked away for the most part of his life, she had watched him almost rip a fellow student to shreds and had even watched him take in-human amounts of punishment and just laugh it off in his own sick way.

But now, this very same man, the lunatic of their team was gently stroking Yang's hair and performed what looked to be some kind of kissing mimic, if she had to guess from how soft he had leaned down and planted it against her, even though itwas only for a split second.

Blake smirked in two ways at once, one way was the fairly obvious one of how much she was going to enjoy teasing Yang about this when she woke up, and if the lumbering powerhouse wasn't too near for it. The second way she was smirking was due to certain fond memories she was getting, looking at the scene before her.

The big, psychotic man seemingly protective of her, laying there with Yang.

Blake once had her own tall, bordering-psychotic friend to share moments like that with but he was too lost, sucked up into his own cause and turned away from the proper path of the initial cause he claimed he had fought for.

Blake missed him.

However, Blake unfortunately could not ponder on her ex for much longer when she saw 57's head scan the room a few times, and only on the last time did he make eye contact with her. His hand had frozen in position, both of them really, one around Yang's waist and the other in her hair. 57 twitched his head a few times and got ready to scream at her when a sudden shift from the body on top of him had stopped it.

Blake took a note of that, he seems to focus an awful lot on Yang, even a minute thing such as moving had him stopping his screaming and his attention on her. It was almost as if, silently, 57 was letting everyone and everything know that she was his Yang, nobody elses...again, that's only what it seemed like to Blake, but then again she was still tired so she may be wrong.

57's head looked away from Blake almost immediately when Yang had moved, a sleepy squirm by the looks of it, she had brought her hands up and against his chest, even wrapping around his neck after a few seconds and she sighed contently when she had felt the cold, hard plastic of his mask.

57 looked...dare Blake say, comfortable, even with his voices inside and his scars, pain and weaponized gauntlets on the outside yet Yang seemed to allow him some sense of serenity.

57 let his arm - still gauntlet equipped - trail down from her hair and to her upper back, the other remaining at her lower back as he tightened his grip around her slightly, pulling her up him slightly so that her head almost instinctively nuzzled into his neck, where the plastic and skin seemed to merge into one is exactly where she seemed happy enough to stay. Chances are, ig Yang was awake right now she would not be doing this, she would probably not even be too happy about being on top of him.

He felt his head twitch slightly a few times when he felt her lips connect with his bare skin and let the thought flow out of his mind in a river. She had let her lips touch just where the mask ended and where his skin started, also when the inner voice began shouting again which was just incoherent and un-rythmed noise. Nothing worthy of his time or effort to try and decipher.

"Sleepy..." He whispered almost inaudibly, only him and Blake could hear it. She seemed to lose her deviant smirk and replace it with a softer smirk as she leaned back against her pillow and tried to get some more sleep before they all had to go for class again, hoping that maybe when she awoke that she would have even 10 minutes to read alone.

That single thought kept Blake awake however.

Class.

It wasn't the usual annoyance of needing to go to it. No. This time it was more fear as to what would happen first period. 57 was not with anyone on Team RWBY during that period, not that Blake could remember anyway. She could already imagine the bloodbath that would ensue with him there, alone, so she tried shaking and blinking it away, all it would take is one idiot to make a remark against 57's mental state or his obsession over a teddy bear and he'd completely lose it. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of what he would do to anyone that went off with his bear.

She felt herself shiver a small bit more before reaching for her scroll that was inside her book, under her pillow to message Oobleck about it. They had all gotten his personal number after they had returned with 57 there and been informed of him staying with them, he seemd to be an expert on the big guy. Something that Blake - and likely the rest of the team - were grateful for now.

 _'Sir, do you know what class it is that 57 has first today?'_

She clicked send and set it on her lap, trying to force herself back to sleep for at least another few hours, not even wanting to read the response of Oobleck...just sleep. It was difficult due to the thoughts of what could happen, and 57's constant muffled grunts that he kept making about yang being the 'Special sauce in his bloodbath'. Blake's attention was thankfully drawn to the response from Oobleck, she opened her scroll and read it:

 _'Certainly, he is at Grimm Studies with Proffesser Port.'_

Blake nodded in acceptance and began typing out her reply lazily, still wanting to get back to sleep.

 _'None of us are with him during that class...'_

She set it back on her lap and waited for the response from him aagin, hoping that she would fall fast asleep before it would come. However, unfortunately she was not granted that kind of luck.

 _'That's alright, I have seen that Weiss, Jaune and Nora from JNPR are with him during that class.'_

Blake gulped, and then yawned as she felt the exhaustion begin to take over her body. She didn't want him to be with Nora for obvious reasons as the two were practically chaos personified...Nora only being a more lawful chaotic. Jaune couldn't handle 57 even if he could fight well...no offence to Jaune, but with Jaune and his weapons the chances are on 57. Weiss would probably be the one to start the fight between them both, so there's a good enough reason for them to just...not be in a class together. Or a building.

 _'Sir, is it at all possible to have someone from our team assigned to him, as a possible mentor or a supervisor?'_

Blake finished typing out the message and sighed loudly, she had no idea where she was getting this idea from but she was mainly just hoping for the best. The man needed someone to teach him how to society.

 _'I may be able to, Miss Belladonna, your leader Miss Rose?'_

Blake read it and rolled her eyes, the proffesser was just as formal through texts as he was at talking with the students. She kind of admired it a small bit.

 _'I was more thinking Yang, he seems to have grown close with her.'_

Blake would prefer that 57 not know about her saying that, even if it was to help him she doubted he would be very accepting of that. But she wasn't wrong.

 _'I see, I'm afraid I cannot do that, a leader perhaps but not just someone form your team.'_

Blake frowned at reading that although she could see the man's point. This conversation was about to be over and she could thankfully get some sleep, although it may elude her with the fear of not even having someone there to control the big guy.

"-eautiful thing..." She could faintly hear 57 mutter, she looked down and saw him running his hand through Yang's hair. She smirked again and rolled her amber eyes, looking back at her scroll to make sure the proffesser hadn't said anything else. He hadn't and so she laid back, putting her scroll back in her book and hoping to get at least one more hour of sweet, sweet sleep.

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

Yang's scroll began beeping, telling her - and 57 - that it was time to wake up. 57 let her loose from his almost-death-grip around her as she began to wake up and she turned her alarm off as she got to her feet, stretching out.

She outstretched her hand and offered to him to help him up, he grabbed it in his plated hand and shot up with her pull, once more underestimating the strength of the girl. He still couldn't fathom how much strength the fraile looking girl had.

The rest of the team all woke up as Yangs alarm wasn't a particularly quiet one, Ruby immediately leaping down and bolting for the shower and Weiss huffed as Ruby beat her to the door. Weiss began pacing outside and waiting patiently. Blake still lay atop her bed, somewhat awake yet majorly exhausted after the texts with Oobleck.

Yang smirked as she looked up at the top bunk and saw the bow of Blake sitting there, barely even moving. She had an idea on how to claim her bed back after the stealthy takeover form Blake, even though it was around 7 or so in the morning Yang had no qualms about being quiet.

Yang crept up to the bed and readied her arm to lash out and pull Blake down, until 57 being the curious person he was, blurted it out and wasted it for her.

"What's yellow doing?" He mumbled sleepily, still easily audible even through a small yawn at the end. Yang scowled and looked at him with a death glare and Blake looked down from the bed in an instant, right after 57 had asked, and caught Yang in the act. Blake smiled at the unknowing helping-hand 57 had given her.

Blake leapt down off of the bed and landed next to Yang, shooting 57 a somewhat thankful/grateful look as she too began collecting her clothes and towel for todays classes.

The heavy winds battered the window along with the heavy rain that shortly followed, telling the members of their team that today wasn't a very pleasant day. The window almost shook in its frame, which with reinforced Beacon windows was never a good thing. Ruby could still be heard singing over the shower though, no matter how loud the wind or rain was, they could still hear the reaper of RWBY.

"WHY WON'T THE SUN COME OUT?! I MISS THE BRIGHT-BRIGHT! GIVE ME LIGHT!" 57 screamed loudly as he got to his feet and ran over at Yang, colliding with her and sending her on to the bed, obviously not intending to hurt her in any way. Blake only just being able to roll out of the way of him maintained her smile, but this time it was more of a mischevious enjoyment at the almost shoggled Yang.

57 grabbed Yang by her feet before she could process what was going on after the bed fling and yanked her towards him, pulling her against him and throwing her over to Weiss' bed, yet again not meaning any actual damage to her.

Weiss watched what he was doing, being angry or tempted to slash him she took mental notes nonetheless. The worse he seemed to act, the more likely it was he would be removed and sent to Atlas where he could be properly treated, which is exactly what the ice queen wanted. She did like him, in her own weird way, but it was because she liked him she needed him sent out to a proper facility where the standards were high and the staff were...not like the other ones he was used to.

"57, that's enough." Blake said calmly, not being able to fight down the smirk when she saw how kerfuffled Yang was as she rose form Weiss' bed and up on to her bed. She looked shaken to the core and properly awake now but she still had the glint in her eye that said _'try it again'_. The only reason Blake actually stepped in was because she knew that 57 was either too deranged or too un-educated to know not to fuck with Yang when she had that look in her eye.

57, proving that he did in-fact have one working brain cell stopped his little...act on Yang and stared at Blake, as if expecting some instructions. Blake looked up at him and sighed, still keeping her smirk on her face.

"Thank you."

"I want sun." He muttered back and walked towards the door, this time it was Weiss stepping in his way before he reached the handle, although with the gauntlets he had, she doubted he'd remain here for very long if he was really intent on getting out so she couldn't help the slight nerves she got, getting in his way.

"You can get sun soon, alright?" She said calmly to him, he nodded and just stared at the door now, remaining frozen in his place and even ignored the struggling behind him, Weiss stepping out form in front of him to see what was going on.

The struggling was Blake holding Yang back from kicking 57 upside the head, Blake only just kept her there long enough for Ruby to appear from the bathroom still humming along with her song and Weiss was the first to dart in before anyone could even process it. Blake and Yang both sighed.

"Look, you need to chill out, alright?" Yang said to him with an exasperated tone, he turned and looked at her and focused solely on the solid purple colour that she had. How in the hell could he say no to that sight?

"Nnnnyeeeessss." He mumbled out like an irritated child as he slumped down with his back against the door and sighed audibly, leaving both Blake and Yang looking at each other with a surprised gaze. They couldn't believe he was going along with it so easily and...non-violently.

However, it was when his helmet had lowered down to look at the floor that Blake had spotted something, a faint four letters on the top of his helmet right where at its very top on his head.

' **FTNB** ' was scribbly engraved on it and almost un-readable, she managed to decipher it though and she was happy that she had because now she had something to use for conversation with the guy...that wasn't always a good thing, seeing as his morning conversation consisted of rag-dolling Yang around the room, but Blake was confident she could still talk with him nonetheless.

The morning was fairly quiet after 57 had gotten his outburst out and everyone got changed into their respective school gear...57 refusing to let go of his gauntlets and no-one on their team really wanting to try to get them from him.

 **CORRIDORS TO CLASS:**

"But who is the him of he?" 57 grumbled annoyedly at Ruby, who was desperately trying to explain who Proffesser Port was to him and the rest of the team laughing at her attempts.

Truthfully, the reason 57 hadn't began screaming at them and wielding his _still_ equipped gauntlets was due to the fact that every single second he saw Ruby huff childishly and try to desperately to try and think of something else, Yang smirked or laughed or just smiled. He couldn't afford to fuck that opportunity up, to risk losing sight of the yellow ones smile.

"He's the one who teaches the Grimm and their biology, he's basically the reason everyone here knows as much as they do on how to combat the Grimm." Ruby said to the now calming giant of their team. Blake and Weiss both looked a little amused at 57 and his understanding nods, knowing now a little about who Port was. Yang was looking down at her scroll, seemingly engrossed in a game. 'Angry Crows' 57 saw in the corner of it, he had no clue what that was so he just looked away and at the walls or at the floor.

"Mmmmmm so he's the yucky teacher..." 57 mumbled to himself, Ruby just shrugged and seemed to nod with what 57 was saying. She assumed that after he had gotten familiar with Proffesser Port and his knack for story telling, they'd get on fairly well...better than 57 and Cardin did anyway.

The girls just kept walking him to their class, Yang staring at her scrolls screen and occassionally cursing when she didn't beat her high score. Blake kept looking around them, she seemed to be the one in the group that kept an eye out for anyone that would try to start anything with the mountain sized man, or try anything on Yang which would then just automatically cause 57 to start something with them. They really couldn't afford him to be beaten down by/beat down another student.

They had hoped for a relatively quiet day.

But obviously, that wasn't something they were going to get. Both with A) Nora in a next class and B) 57 in the same next class too, so unknowing to each other yet simeltaneously all silently deciding that they would just hope for a somewhat uneventful day.

The group of girls and their lumbering lunatic all rounded a corner and were a few feet away from Ports room when JNPR met up with them, having walked a different way because Nora saw a trail of wrappers and assumed the bin people were trying to trap students.

"Hey guys!" Jaune waved at them as the two groups seemed to meet, Nora and Ren were at the back with Pyrrha remaining with jaune at the front of their group.

Blake was at the back of team RWBY with a still distracted Yang, Ruby was with Weiss just chattering on and 57 was standing at the very front of the group with his still equipped gauntlets. He was curious as to why he hadn't taken them off, maybe because he felt safer with them or maybe because he knew his team would be safer if at least one of them was armed.

However, on JNPR's side they didn't like the sight of him being armed. Pyrrha looked him over, seeing the almost bursting uniform which was obvious that he was powerful. 57 was physically not as fast as most people in their year especially Ruby, but everyone around him could see that if he was under the right circumstances then he could likely overpower most seniors, even the similarly huge Yatsuhashi.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby matched his volume and remained outside the classroom, Jaune walking in after her greeting with an awkward blush. Jaune always liked Ruby when she was happy, it meant there was nothing wrong between the two teams. Pyrrha and Ren stood outside with Ruby as they had both insisted on walking their leader to class. Nora walked in after they both had stopped and soon after Weiss followed suit. Blake stood outside alongside Ruby, after looking 57 and the still distracted Yang up and down a few times.

"This my stop?" He asked the group of girls, they all nodded except from Yang as she still seemed to be engrossed in her game. Blake smiled a little and looked at the mans eyeholes in his mask.

"Just don't do anything that we wouldn't do and you'll get through the day pretty well, yeah?" She asked him hopefully, Ruby backing her up as she moved beside Blake and nodded in a reassuring way, as if telling him to trust Blake. 57 nodded with her words after seeing Ruby back her up, if they wanted it then it musthave been a good enough thing for him, right?

"Awww..." 57 grumbled and walked into the classroom, gently maneuvering around Ruby to get in the room and ignoring/not seeing the wary look both Ren and Pyrrha were giving him. Yang looked up from the game and tried to wave him off, but he had walked through the door and out of sight before her hand got up into the air. She sighed and looked at Ruby and Blake.

"Should we go to class now?" She asked them, putting her scroll back into her pocket as the other two girls nodded. The three began to walk past Ren and Pyrrha, the two following them to their geography class, with them all being in that class it seemed to make sense. Needless to say, Ren and Pyrrha had a few questions about the big guy.

"You weren't really clear about this before, but where exactly did you find this new guy?" Pyrrha asked in her signature sweet and well-meaning tone. Ruby chirped up, wanting to tell her the tale of how they found him.

"Well, he was locked up in the place that we were all supposed to be assigned to for our assessment-" She began and the group stopped walking, focusing in on Ruby and ignoring the fact that they'd be a small bit late.

 **PORTS BIOLOGY CLASS:**

57 was seated next to Weiss, with Nora on his right side and her on the left, Jaune being next to Weiss and naturally beginning to try and win her over. He began to fail, like usual.

 _'Why are we here? A place for mere children and where we are nothing but a threat?'_ 57's thoughts were asking him, he had been curious of that himself but he was thankful that they, for once, were on his side.

 **'For the feast!'** His unhinged side screamed at him, ringing in his ears and his head twitched a few times.

 _'No! I warned you about being bad!'_ He argued back at the sinister self inside of him, he refused to let them win over now, especially with people he liked so close and also in a room with a fully trained hunter, at which 57 was a little disappointed at.

For a fully trained, well experienced veteran hunter, Proffesser Port wasn't really a special looking guy, no scars to show battles or no hulking size...just a bit of a beer belly. But 57 knew not to underestimate him, he wouldn't be in this position if he wasn't dangerous to fight against and knowledgeable of the arts.

Proffesser Port took his place at the front of the class and introduced himself to 57, who was seated at the front of the class with Weiss and the others.

"Good morning my son, I don't believe we've met. Who are you?" He asked 57, keeping one arm behind his back in a formal manner. The mans voice went straight through 57, but he hid it from sight.

"I-I-I-I" 57 began to sputter out, not wanting to screech at his first formal class teacher. He knew he had to make a good first impression seeing as the one he had made with Miss Goodwitch wasn't particularly positive. Thankfully though, Weiss spoke up for him.

"His name's uhh, 57..." She trailed off, a few people in the class who had heard of 57, the one who made Cardin beg like a dog for a treat, except Cardin begged for his life. Needless to say, they all remained quiet enough, looking down at him to take the huge figure with the mask and gauntlets in.

"Ah, I see...aren't you the boy who fought with Cardin Winchester?" Port asked him, looking up to the vacant seat that Cardin would've been sitting in instead of the hospital bed he was in right now.

57 nodded in response to Ports qestion, figuring it would be best if he just nodded 'yes' or 'no' to the questions he was asked and hoping that either Weiss, Jaune or Nora would help him with actually talking.

Throughout the rest of the class of Port just incessantly rambling on about his tales of valor, 57 hadn't noticed the Professer eyeing him up. More particularly, his weapons, evidently Port didn't like the idea of 57 sitting in the class armed when the day before he had almost ripped another student apart, literally.

57 drifted off into a faint sleep, hearing faintly the futile flirts on Weiss from Jaune. His eyes closed behind his mask as he began to lose interest in what it was that jaune was saying to Weiss although he could faintly make out what Jaune had said about the skirt that Weiss was in and was half expecting to hear a slap coming from his side. Nora seemed happy enough just doodling away in the corner of her notebook, humming an incomprehensible theme song to some show.

57 laid his head back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling through his broken eye holes on the mask and let them both close. 57 quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

 **57'S DREAM:**

 _57, right now was seated in a small room, tied to a chair and when he was about 15 or 16 years old. The room had dark and damp walls. The walls had ripped and torn wallpaper where there wasn't damp, the entire room was lit only by a dingey bulb that dangled freely above him, maybe about a few feet above him. He knew where he was and he knew what was coming. The exact same thing that always happened when 57 spoke or acted out of line. The punishment wasn't too far off now._

 _The blinding, black bag over his head was almost suffocating, it was a horrendous thing to feel, the limited oxygen being slowly drawn down by his ragged and panicked breathing. This occurence was never pleasant, never has been and never will be regardless of his, currently withering sanity. He was old enough and had seen enough horrors in the hospital to know what was going to happen, he tensed his entire body up as the door handle pulled downwards and the old, decrepit looking wooden door creaked open and his tormentor entered._

 _"Well well well, the little bastard appears here again." The tormentor, the owner of the hospital...the_ new _owner spoke to him in a venemous tone, something that would rival the tone of an angered Beowulf. "What was it this time? You bite another nurse?" The owner asked him, maintaining the venom in his tone as he ripped the thick hood from 57's head and tossed it against the wall as it made a sickenening 'slap' with both the damp of the wall and the accumulated sweat from 57's shaking body._

 _57 had nothing, nothing to defend himself with. He was bare chested and had nothing but a pair of ragged shorts on. The owner walked over to the small, almost invisible table in the corner of the room next to the door where he began to analysze and select his instruments to use against 57's vulnerable and defenceless body._

 _57 jumped a little in his seat when the low 'poof' of the blowtorch's flame burst to life in the owners hand as he turned around and stalked towards 57. 57 couldn't even look the man in the eyes, all he could do was keep his vision on the ground and watched the owners feet come closer in his smooth, black shoes. The sleep deprivation was too much for him and yet the stress and panic from what was about to happen kept 57 awake._

 _"I didn't do anything!" He shouted at the owner and the sick, twisted grin appeared on his face again like it had done so many times before._

 _"Perhaps not..." His thick, countryman accent trailed off and examined the flame, turning the heat up on it so it was a blue, concentrated flame rather than the loosely dancing yellow. "But you're back in this room, and this room-" The owners hands slowly reached towards 57's sweat drenched chest, holding the torch out and inched it slowly towards the centre of his chest._

 _"-as you'll already know-" He trailed off again and by now 57 was violently shaking, almost spasming away from the torch as the intense heat hit him, the flame itself still mere inches away. The owners head leaned close to 57's before he finished._

 _"-is made for kids like you. The unwanted, the unimportant." And witht that being said, the owner rammed the flame straight in against 57, searing through his skin and literally charring his tissue, however the injections he had recieved from before he was put in here were keeping him awake and keeping him alive. The owner twirled it a few times, ensuring to get the nozzle of the blowtorch inside 57._

 _57's screams could be heard from all around the hospital, they echoed, the pain was too intense for him and he could feel an overwhelming sense of...something wash over him. His hands clenched painfully and the room began to become even damper with bits of 57's boiled blood and melted flesh splashing around._

 _In 57's last few moments of being either conscious, or sane, or both he wondered 1 thing. Whilst he - and so many other kids were here being ripped and stabbed - what was being another kid out there, out beyond the endless woodland and in the city, what must it be like? Their cozey, warm beds and their edible food. Their clothes that were not 99% stitching, their...their families. Their loving families._

 _But...he couldn't think about it any longer, as he could physically feel what was left of his deprived sanity just shatter. And everything changed, the reddened vision came over him and descended upon his eyes like an unwanted red mist._

 _57 - or whoever he was before - was now a nothing._

 _A broken and unwanted nobody._

 _A monster._

 _However, the last thing the sane 57 saw as he craned his neck upwards in immense pain was...yellow. The yellow of the bulb and the shriek-like laughter of the owner, accompanied by the screams of 57._

 **END OF 57'S DREAM:**

57 awoke to the ringing of the bell, signalling the end of Ports lesson and the beginning of their second class. 57 felt himself weaken at the thought of it all again. The memories of who had done this to him and the memories that were still fresh...still _sore_ for him to even thnk about. 57 shook his head a few times to regain his consciousness as Nora leapt up, stretched out with a shrill scream and headed for the door with the already leaving Ren, Jaune and aggravated Weiss.

57 himself rose up, keeping his head down, he felt depressed now. The reminder of who he had once been. The reminder of the boy he was once, notthe deranged killer he was now bu the innocent and well-meaning 57 who was kidnapped, forced into this experimentation and then just...broken.

57 walked out from the tables and ignored Ports small wave to him, he followed the others out into the hall and kept behind them, head facing the ground. Why could he remember what it was like? Before he snapped, why could he remember so much more now? Was it his Aura? Was it the friendly and calming environment? Was it the yellow?

Yang, Ruby and Blake all appeared from around the corner ina bustle, apparently Blake had said something to annoy Ruby and now she was, loudly, paying for it from Ruby. Yang was with them, just laughing and that was all he could focus on, even as Ren and Nora, along with Weiss and Jaune connected back with them and Pyrrha appeared from a class she was at alone and joined the two groups, 57 stood just on the outskirts of them both and kept his head leaning down low.

Yang walked past the, now arguing, two teams and over next to 57 and held her hand out to him with her friendly smile adorned once again. 57, gauntlets still equipped, held his hand out and took hers in his. She pulled at him softly to join in with the 2 teams as their arguing began to get louder and louder, attracting the attention from the masses of students walking around them all.

"Hey big guy! You enjoy biology?" She asked him, still having the sweet and memorable tone on that he remembered form before they all had classes. 57, beginning to go into a haze again at how amazing the girl was, pulled himself out form it just in time to nod his head 'yes' to her in response.

"What of the sun girl?" He asked her. This time he grabbed the attention of the two, now silent groups and even a few people from the first combat class when he had fought Cardin, seeing as they were walking past them at the time, they were all looking at him. 57 hadn't realized how he had sounded when he said it, he sounded sane. Well...calm.

His voice was deep, now that he was talking normally, everyone within earshot could assess the way his voice sounded. It was deep, that much was clear but it tends to be the case for teenagers yet his seemed a slight bit deeper, very booming and commanding.

"Uhhh, she's done well in her class actually. Thanks for asking." She responded, just as calmly as he had a few seconds ago. 57 looked around them both, and around the two teams and he just couldn't stand it. All of those eyes on him and his yellow.

57 pulled her towards him, letting her crash against him softly before he began to walk her out of the crowd and past all of the onlookers, the two teams, whether it be due to panic or curiousity, followed them both out of the crowds too. 57 kept steam-training towards the door, the one with lots of glass on it next to the handles and that led outside, that's where 57 wanted to be right now. The sun had began to come out and everything was either dry, or mildly damp and even the winds had began to calm down.

57 swung the doors open, allowing them to clatter against the wall as he led Yang outside. The two teams began to follow them both, proceeding out of the doors in a smilarly loud fashion, anxiously waiting to see what 57 was going to do. Nobody else followed them, either afraid of 57 or afraid of Nora/Yang, so it left the two teams alone with each other. Nora, Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha followed quickly behind Weiss, Ruby and Blake who were then following 57 and Yang.

Normally, if a guy tried to lead Yang away somewhere for some 'private time' she would have kicked seven shades of shit out of him, but she seemed to just go along with 57 which is partly the reason as to why no-one on the two teams had acted and tried to help her, she didn't seem to want help.

Eventually, 57 and the small crowd he had behind him along with his blonde-beauty stopped. They all stopped near the edge of the small pond, it was near the deep end of the Beacon Gardens and so was fairly well hidden from most of Beacon itself, in fact the only place that could see down on to the pond area was Professer Ozpins tower, even at that it was only the top 5 floors that could.

As 57 stopped to catch some breath, along with everyone else he walked out into the small opening next to the pond, opposite him was the barren looking wasteland that expanded for miles, eventually hitting the start of the Emerald forest. 57 walked calmly, and slowly, over to the blossoming tree, the vibrant green leaves still dripping a small bit from the gentle breeze and the heavy rainfall from earlier on. Everybody just became an onlooker, watching him walk slowly out to the tree, and when Yang walked slowly after him like one would approach a wild beast, they all froze on the spot and just became entranced. In fact, everybody was so entranced that Nora had stopped shouting and Jaune had stopped flirting with Weiss. The two teams were now nothing but curious as to what was about to transpire.

57 eventually reached the tree, aware of Yang following him but not entirely focused on that. He was looking out at the woodlands, away out in the distance as he reached the tree. He stood beside it, looking like a giant next to a thousand year old tree, both equally huge and almost awe-inspiring as they appeared as silouhettes in the sunlight. Yang caught up to him, going as far as standing behind him a foot or so and reaching one arm out to let him know she was there.

"Hey, 57? What's the matter?" Her usually joking tone had stopped coming off as so amused and humorous, instead being replaced with that of a concerned mother speaking to her son. As her hand touched his back, on his shoulder blade, she couldn't feel him tense p like he had so many times before. He remained relaxed, appearing almost sane for a bit. He just...stood still, much like the tree beside him.

"The woods. The monsters. Nature." He reached one hand out, the sun bouncing off of it as he tried to reach out for the treeline, Yang didn't understand what it was he was trying to say.

"Yeah, what about em'?" She moved herself beside him, now looking to everyone else as a silouhette like the man beside her. The two teams all shared a confused look, and unkown to them all, Blake was the only one that could hear what was being said between the two.

"Quiet. Not even the inner man. Everything, so peace." He tried to speak normally, the lack of education becoming ever so more apparent to Yang as she tried to piece the two things he had said together.

"Yeah, you like it all quiet?" She asked softly, looking out to where his hand was still outstretched and took hi sfree one in hers, happy when she felt no resistance.

"It's calm. Imagine it, sun-one. Nothing to hold you back. Nothing but those MONSTERS!" As 57 screamed out at the woodland, his voice could be heard for miles, echoing and seemingly not getting any quieter. The two teams behind them all stood, ready to go into a combat stance and attack.

Yang remained still, un-fazed by his outburst as she squeezed his hand in hers - with his gauntlets on, it proved to be a challenge - and got through to him. 57 seemed to shake a small bit, as if a train-load of adrenaline was just injected into his body. His masked face turned to hers and stared directly into her violet orbs, not calming down and this time squeezing her hand back ever so slightly.

"That is where I want to go-" He brought his hand back in and placed it on her shoulder as he finsihed. "Think of it. Nothing to hold us behind, not like this-" He swung wildy at Beacon, gesturing at the school and it was then that Yang got what he was saying.

He wanted to leave. Not just for a trip or a break, but he wanted to leave it all behind. Society. Law. Human contact. Yang didn't want to let him go out there, much like she knew the teams wouldn't either (CRDL probably) as they all knew this is what he needed. 57 needed the ways of civilisation. He needed the ways of societal interaction.

57 needed them.

"Yeah, but here we're all there for each other." Yang tried to change his mind, even squeezing his hand a bit tighter to try and persuade him, she knew he had a bit of a 'soft-spot' for her and honestly...she wanted to see how that would pan out, she did kinda like the guy and she certainly could like him _that_ way too, but she:

A) needed him here for that

and

B) needed him relatively sane for it.

Yang pulled his other hand down from pointing at Beacon and focused all of him on her as she began to talk to him. The other two teams were still remaining there, Blake the only one with the slightest clue as to what was going on and she knew what yang was trying with him, and hoped to Oum that it ould work.

"57. What about this, you stay and we - you and me - can spend all day together, hmm?" She asked, normally where she'd be using a sultry or a seductive tone with other guys, she was using a relatively collected and sincere one with 57 right now.

"N-n-no! No! We of you and me can't be! No! Let me go then! Let me be alone with myself and the other me's then!" He screamed at her, this time his outburst caught her and the two teams off guard, the two teams beginning to move towards them both at a quick pace but staying as one unit. Yang on the other hand, she was almost scared right now. The only other time she had heard him use that tone and that kind of seriousness within it too was when he assimilated the other guy back at the hospital, when they first got him.

57 turned to the two teams, ripping his hands from Yangs grip and facing them all head on, an almost sorrowful look in his eyes as he began to speak to them.

" I'm going. Don't come with. You have all chosen the way of the slaves. I'll see to it that you're free..." As 57 trailed off, he looked up at Ozpins tower. "AND THAT THIS PLACE BURNS WITH THE MONSTERS INSIDE IT!" 57 shrieked, beginning to laugh and himself tense up as he backed up and away form the tree, nearing the edge of the cliff-face that overlooked the wasteland.

"I'll save them all, I'm the hero." He muttered to himself, Yang by now had moved aside, not near enough ready to fight him without her weapons. She couldn't handle him, not when he was going like this, she had to warn the others. Her eyes trailed over to Ruby, her sister had a small and worried look on her face.

"Stay back!" She yelled at them all, they all froze and time slowed down. As they all stopped, 57 leapt.

He leapt far off of the cliff and just let the colder air onsume him, the only sound the two teams heard as he disappeared into a sudden fog was the chilling sound of that deep, maniacal laugh.

And with that anti-climatic and too sudden end, the two teams lost track of him. They couldn't even hear the laughing of him anymore, in fact the only thing they could hear was the faint wind blowing. Not a noise from anyone on their teams.

Not a bird chirped.

Not a leaf dripped.

Everything, in that moment, had stopped completely for them. From what they had all just watched, 57 had effectively committed suicide. No-one could survive that fall, no-one has so far and they doubted that anybody ever will. Yang. Jaune. Nora. Pyrrha. Ren. Blake. Ruby. Weiss. Everybody on the two teams all remained silent, much like the silence over a viking burial. Nothign was heard.

Not until Weiss was the first of them to speak up, with something that no-one wanted ot hear right now. After a few moments of her thinking, she assumed her previous cold, confident manor and spoke up for everyone on the teams.

"Good riddance." She said, showing the slightest hint of sorrow for the assumed-dead lunatic, but no-one else heard the sorrow. In fact, no-one else heard anything over Yang's rage filled cry as she leapt at the heiress, taking them both to the ground.

"WEISS!"

 **WITH 57:**

57 right now was walking, more staggering towards the general direction of the hospital. His home. He had been yearning over the thought of it for a while, now that he was going to it he had some time alone, the fog and the now visible tree's allowed hims some time alone to think of it.

 _'We left the pretty yellow. We left the innocent red. The creepy Black. The icey Weissy.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'They're slaves to laws. The lawlessness where we came from, that's our home and that' where we live. Where we thrive. We're a different species, a different race formt hose people.'_

 _'How?'_

 _'WE'RE THE OUTCASTS! THE FORGOTTEN! THE NOBODIES!'_

As 57's inner self screamed at him, he collapsed to his knees and clasped his head in a death grip, almost destroying his mask and his skullw ith it until he heard it. A faint snap.

Nothing else but that snap was heard. But 57 knew exactly what it was, and he rose ot his feet with his rage-filled thoughts and weaponized gauntlets, still adorning his now torn school clothes. 57 turned around, toward the woods away from the school and saw it.

Three red lines. Two lots of three. Almost as if the creature there was a mask and nothing else, the fog kept them hidden from 57's sight, even for a faunus he couldn't see through the thick fog. 57 tensed up, it was around his height so he predicted a small, bulky fighter or a pushover.

The figure, the red lines took one step towards him, 57 saw a...a shoe? A black, dress shoe came out of the fog. 57 remained on edge, almost frozen to the spot.

Then, black dress trousers appeared from the fog, it was clearly human, that much was clear to 57. As more and more of it appeared, it was clear that it was wearing a black suit, a red shirt and...

Oh god...even to 57 those eyes. Those blood red eyes, the blood red _slits._

57 reapred himself, almost in fear he lowered to a fighting stance as he saw the figures weapon, a katana in its sheath was being held at the figures side.

"Who you?!" 57 shouted at it, the figure stood fully visible now to 57, its haunting prescence evident trhough its predatory walk. The figure, the man held hi shand out in a seemingly allied way.

"I am salvation for you. For all of us." He said, the cold tone clearly showing 57 that he was a killer, not a huntsman.

"What?" 57 asked again.

"Come with me, we have work to do brother." He spoke in that same, montonous and cold tone.

"Who are you?" 57 asked again, walking towards him, figuring if a fight was to start then it would have started already. 57 stood in front of the man, seeing the brownish, red hair he had along with the obvious bull horns. The man looked up at 57, dead in the eyes as his slits grew an even darker shade of red.

"I am Adam Taurus. You're with us - with me - now. With the Fang, brother. The White Fang." Adam told 57, he nodded slowly in acceptance.

And with that being said, 57 followed Adam through the woodland. Unbeknownst to both 57 and the teams back at Beacon, that he had started down a much darker path than he has ever done before.

 **A/N: How's that? Sorry for the shorter length but I needed you guys to get an update on things. There's the newest chapter folks, enjoy it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear whomever reads this,

Life has caught up with me, and I am beginning to get back on track, I'll see if i can update...thanks for sticking with me if you are still following...It may be a while though, THIS IS IN MY MIND THOUGH. It isn't forgotten, just a big hiatus


End file.
